The Burger Kings (On Hiatus Due To COVID-19)
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Inspired by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. Manic the Hedgehog moves to Lelystad, Flevoland, the Netherlands to help his siblings run their family owned Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station. The siblings will deal with a lot of customers and make a lot of money. Follow their adventures in and around Burger King.
1. Chapter 1: Manic's First Day

A train was going down the Dutch railroad tracks. On the train, there was an antropomorphic green hedgehog with shaggy looking quills with pale blue eyes, a peach colored muzzle, arms and belly. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a dark blue jacket with a pair of stonewashed blue jeans and white trainers. He had a suitcase sitting on the seat next to him. As he looked to his right, he could see a blue and white cat with red eyes dressed in a black and red sweater with a yellow collar and underline sitting in a seat on the other side of the train coupe. The cat looked to the green hedgehog and smiled before standing up from his seat and walking over to the hedgehog. "Hey, it's currently 8:30 AM, isn't it?" The blue and white cat asked the green hedgehog.

The green hedgehog blinked before nodding. "Yeah, it is." He replied.

"Ah, good, good. You see, this watch of mine throws me off every now and then." The cat shrugged. "Say, you mind if I sit down with you?" He then asked the hedgehog.

The hedgehog shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind." He replied.

"Oh, thank you." The cat replied before sitting down in a seat in front of the hedgehog. "So, my name's Rover. And yours?" He asked the hedgehog.

"Manic. Manic Hedgehog." The green hedgehog replied.

"Manic, huh? What a cool name!" Rover replied in excitement. "So, Manic, where are you headed to this early in the morning?"

"I'm headed to Lelystad, Flevoland. I'm supposed to meet my brother, his wife and my sister at the train station there." Manic replied casually. Maybe a bit too casual.

"Oh, nice. And why are you headed there, may I ask?" Rover asked Manic.

"I'm moving there. My brother, his wife and my sister run a Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station, and they urged me to move to Lelystad so I could join the family business." Manic explained.

"Ah, that's nice. So you said you were moving there, Manic. Have you ever been to Lelystad before?" Rover asked him.

"I've never been there before." Manic simply replied, crossing his left leg over his right leg.

"You've never been there? Does that mean you don't even have a house yet?" Rover asked Manic, surprised to hear Manic's never been to Lelystad before.

"My brother and his wife offered me to stay at their place until I have a place of my own." Manic explained.

"Ah, that's really nice of them. Well, I've enjoyed this chat with you, Manic. I haven't had such a fun train ride in a while. Come to think of it, I've been riding the rails again an awful lot lately. Haven't done this much traveling by train since 2002 or so. Man, that's weird." Rover replied as he was thinking. Suddenly, an announcement jingle played across the train.

"Now arriving at Lelystad Central Station! Lelystad Central Station!" The train driver spoke.

"Oh! Looks like this is your stop, Manic! Well, good luck to you! Bye bye!" Rover said to Manic.

"Bye, Rover." Manic smiled as he grabbed his suitcase and went to the train doors. As the train stopped at the station, Manic's brother Sonic, his wife Sally and Manic and Sonic's sister Sonia were waiting for him on the platform. The train doors opened and Manic stepped off the train.

"Manic! My brother! I can't believe it! You're here!" Sonic exclaimed as he saw his brother step off the train.

"Hey!" Manic greeted back as Sonic ran up to him to give him a brotherly hug, getting Sally and Sonia to giggle before they walked up and gave Manic a hug as well.

"Hey, Manic. Good to see you." Sonia greeted as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah, we're so glad you made it here." Sally added as she hugged Manic as well.

"I'm glad to see you guys as well." Manic replied.

"Alright. Now, come on. The Burger King place is just down these steps. Follow us." Sonic told his brother as the four of them went down the steps of the train station and ended up in the station's main hallway before they arrived at the staff entrance and went inside.

"Welcome to the family business, Manic. What's ours is yours." Sonia told Manic as she closed the door behind the four of them.

"Yes, this looks, uh, very nice." Manic replied before putting down his suitcase.

"I'll take care of your suitcase. I'll put it in the office." Sonic said before grabbing Manic's suitcase and bringing it to the office. "Now, Manic, today's your first day working at the family business, so we're gonna be teaching you the basics in the next couple of days, maybe weeks. We've only opened up about an hour and 10 minutes ago, so the customer stream is going to be slow, which should make things easier and get you settled. I'm the manager here, and you, Sally and Sonia will be manning the kitchen and the cash registers. Now come with me to the office and get changed for work." Sonic told Manic before taking him to the office, where Manic changed into his burger colored shirt and black cap. "There you are, you're now part of staff. Congratulations, bro." Sonic smiled as he gave Manic a pat on the back.

"Yeah, it feels good to be part of the family business now." Manic laughed, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Glad you feel that way, bro." Sonic smiled as he gave his brother another pat on the back. "Now it's time to get back to the kitchen. Sally and Sonia will help you for most of the day. If you need something from me, don't hesitate to come to my office." Sonic told Manic, who nodded.

"Understood, Sonic. I'll do my best to serve your, er, I mean our customers." Manic replied before he walked out of the office and into the kitchen, closing the office door behind him. Sally and Sonia smiled when they saw Manic in his work uniform.

"Oh, good, you've got your work uniform on. We'll help you today, since it's your first day today." Sally told Manic.

"That would be great." Manic replied with a smile.

"Yes, now hold on, we've got a customer." Sally replied back before going to the counter, where Amy Rose was standing.

"Hello, Amy. The usual?" Sally asked the female pink hedgehog wearing a red dress with a friendly smile.

"Hi, Sally. And yes please." Amy replied with a smile.

"Alright, when your number shows up on the screen, come pick up your order." Sally replied before printing a receipt and giving it to Amy, who sat down on a stool and began waiting for her meal. She had number 001. Sally went into the kitchen in the meantime.

"Alright, Manic. Here's your first order: A Double Cheeseburger, a medium Twister Fries with mayonaise, a medium Sprite and a small coffee. I'll help you make it." Sally told Manic as the two of them began making the order.

"I never get why people want fast food this early in the morning..." Manic chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"You know what? I never get that either." Sally giggled as she was making the order together with Manic, finishing it up pretty quickly thanks to their teamwork. Sonia put the food and drinks together on a tray and put it on the counter.

"Number 001 is ready to be served!" Sonia called as Amy got up from her stool and took the food, paying for it as well.

"Thanks, Sonia!" Amy happily told Sonia before sitting down at a table and began to eat. Sonia then turned to the kitchen.

"You two did great on that order. My compliments on that first order, Manic." Sonia complimented her brother.

"Anytime, sis. With Sally's help I managed to get it done." He replied with a smile. Soon after, the yellow furred two tailed fox Tails and his Seedrian girlfriend Cosmo entered the restaurant and walked up to the counter.

"Welcome, Tails and Cosmo. What will it be today?" Sonia asked the couple with a smile.

"I'll have a Bacon King and some Onion Rings to go. Cosmo and I have a train to catch soon, so we're in a bit of a hurry." Tails explained after he ordered.

"And I'll have a Whopper Jr. and some King Wings to go." Cosmo added.

"Alright, want anything to drink with that?" Sonia asked.

"I guess a Fanta wouldn't hurt." Tails replied.

"I'll have a Fanta as well." Cosmo added.

"Alright, your order is coming right up." Sonia replied as she printed a receipt and handed it to Tails, after which him and Cosmo sat down on two stools and awaited their meals. They had number 002. Sonia gave the order through to the kitchen, after which Manic and Sally got to work and began to make Tails and Cosmo's order. Not too long after that, they got the orders done, after which Sonia packed the food in two Burger King bags and put them on the counter. "Number 002 is ready to be served!" Sonia called as Tails went up to the counter to pay and took the two Burger King bags.

"Thanks, Sonia. Well, we'll be off now, we've got a train to catch." Tails replied with a smile before him and Cosmo left the restaurant. Manic soon went out front.

"You mind if I take the next order, Sonia?" Manic asked his sister.

"Sure, I don't mind at all, Manic." Sonia smiled as she stepped away from the counter and allowed Manic to step in front of it. Soon after that, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat entered the restaurant, and they all looked pretty hungry.

"Hi, guys. What will it be?" Manic asked with a friendly tone and a smile.

"I'll have a Whopper Cheese with Twister Fries and a Coca Cola." Blaze replied.

"I'll have a Chicken Tendercrisp and a Coca Cola." Silver replied.

"I'll have two Whoppers, a Double Cheeseburger, a Twister Fries with extra mayonaise, some King Nuggets, two portions of Onion Rings with ketchup and two large Fantas." Knuckles replied. Manic's jaw dropped as he looked at Knuckles in disbelief.

"What? I'm hungry, okay?" Knuckles replied as he raised his hands.

"Alright, when your food is ready, come pick it up." Manic replied as he printed a receipt and handed it to Blaze. Silver and Blaze went to sit down on two stools while Knuckles picked a table for the trio to sit at. The trio at number 003. Manic and Sally then went to work on this next rather large order. It took a bit, but they eventually got it done. Manic and Sally put down a few trays worth of food on the counter. "Number 003 is ready to be served!" Manic called.

"I'll take care of this." Silver replied as he used his psychokinesis to carry the trays of food to the table where him, Knuckles and Blaze were going to sit at. Blaze paid for the food and together with Silver, she sat down with Knuckles and the three of them began eating.

"That was quite the order they placed." Manic replied as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah. Knuckles always makes big orders like this, so get used to it." Sonia replied, to which Manic responded with a nod. A few hours later, it was lunch shift, and there were quite some people at the restaurant. Team Chaotix, consisting of Vector, Espio, Charmy and Mighty were sitting at a table, with Vector scarfing down a bunch of Whoppers. Espio facepalmed in annoyance at the sight of this. Manic just chuckled as he watched this.

"How much of this stuff can you eat at once, Vector?" Manic asked the green crocodile.

"Not sure. Guess we'll find out sooner or later." The green crocodile laughed in response.

"Let's NOT find out, okay? Your stupid Burger King eating contests cost us a lot of money, Vector, and you know that." Espio told Vector, visibly annoyed with his friend.

"Hey, lay off him, Espio. If Vector wants to do this stuff, let him be." Charmy told the purple chameleon, who just sighed in response.

"Don't work yourself up about it, Esps. You're gonna need therapy again." Mighty told Espio, who remained quiet.

Meanwhile, at another table, Dr. Eggman was sitting with his robotic minions Orbot and Cubot. "Why do we still come here...?" Eggman sighed.

"Because for someone with an IQ of 300, you sure don't act like it." Orbot replied.

"Yeah, you're a pretty shitty individual for someone who claims to have an IQ of 300." Cubot added.

"SHUT UP!" Eggman angrily shouted before slapping his two robotic minions, causing them to flinch. Manic sighed as he saw this and continued to look around the restaurant. He saw Cream the Rabbit and her pet Chao Cheese sitting at a table eating some ice cream.

"Thanks again for the ice cream, Mr. Manic! We really like it!" Cream happily called to Manic, who smiled at the young rabbit.

"Anytime, Cream. I was happy to serve you." Manic replied as he continued to look around the restaurant, watching Yoshi and Birdo snack on some Texas Bacon King burgers.

"Yum! This burger is so good! It's one reason I always keep coming back!" Yoshi said as he gobbled up his burger with his chameleon like tongue.

"I can see that, Yoshi." Birdo replied as she was eating her own burger. Manic smiled as him, Sally and Sonia with the occasional help from Sonic continued to serve people at Burger King for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2: Rooney Loves Triple Whoppers

It was lunchtime at Burger King Lelystad, and outside the train station and the Burger King place inside the rain was pouring down. Manic, Sally and Sonia were sitting around, with Manic munching on a Whopper. "Man, this stuff is good. No wonder why people like it so much." Manic said in delight as he continued eating.

Sally giggled. "Yeah, most people come here for our Whoppers. They usually don't order anything else." She replied.

"Well, there's still plenty of customers who do order food that's not a Whopper, Sal. That's why we still have a menu, so that people have a variety of burgers and shit to choose from, because only Whoppers is not enough to keep our customers coming back." Sonic told Sally as he walked into the kitchen.

"True that, Sonic. If we only served Whoppers, we wouldn't be able to get by with this place." Sally replied to her blue hedgehog husband.

"That we can agree on, honey." Sonic replied with a smile as he gave his brown chipmunk wive a kiss on the lips. "Well, I'm gonna get back to counting the money we've earned so far today." He said as he emptied the cash registers and took the money back to his office. At that moment, Rooney the Kangaroo from Animal Crossing: New Leaf proceeded to enter the restaurant, soaked in rain.

"Hello there, customer. Is there anything we can get you?" Manic asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, there is. I'd like one Triple Whopper and a King Shake Chocolate, please. And make the Triple Whopper hot and the King Shake Chocolate cold, please." Rooney said as he proceeded to pay for his food, after which Manic put the money in the cash register and printed a receipt for Rooney. Rooney had number 023.

"Alright, when the food is ready, come get it." Manic replied as he went into the kitchen to start making the Triple Whopper. Rooney plopped down on a stool and sighed in agony.

"What's wrong, sir? Having a rough day?" Sally asked Rooney.

"Yeah, pretty much...The damn neighbourhood kids pranked me last night. They thought it was funny to throw a stink bomb at my car, so now my car has to be repaired and cleaned, and I have to take the train to work. It's infuriating, punches!" Rooney replied in an irritated voice.

"That's indeed a bit of a problem, sir. But maybe some food will help you lighten the mood before you go on your way." Sonia replied with a smile.

"Yeah...Maybe it will..." Rooney replied with a sigh, calming down a bit. A bit later, Manic came out of the kitchen with Rooney's Triple Whopper and King Shake Chocolate.

"Number 023 is ready to be served!" Manic called as Rooney got up to take his food.

"Thanks a lot, kid. You really made an old man happy today." Rooney told Manic as he took his food to a table and began eating. After finishing, he tossed the garbage into a garbage bin and left the restaurant, going up the stairs to the train platform he needs to take.

Later that night, it was still raining in Lelystad, and Manic, Sonia and Sally were still busy serving customers. Manic had just served Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong a Texas Bacon Tendercrisp, a Hamburger and two King Shakes Banana to go. "There you go. Have a nice day." Manic told Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who paid Manic and thanked him for his service, then left the restaurant. Soon after, Rooney proceeded to enter the restaurant again. "Back for seconds, eh, sir?" Manic asked Rooney.

"Yeah, I had a long day at work. I missed dinner and I'm starving. I wouldn't mind another Triple Whopper and a King Shake Chocolate." Rooney replied as he paid for his food again. Manic printed Rooney another receipt.

"Certainly, sir." Manic replied as he went into the kitchen again to prepare Rooney's order. This time, Rooney had number 067.

"You must have quite a busy life if you worked overtime and missed dinner." Sonia told Rooney.

"Yeah, I do. I work as a boxer in the big city, and I fight most of my matches at night. So in the afternoons when nobody's at the arena, I spent my time training. My training program consists of a diet of pizza, ice cream and Burger King paired with excessive exercise, punches." Rooney explained.

"That's quite interesting, sir. Do you enjoy boxing?" Sonia asked Rooney.

"Yeah, I do. It was my goal growing up, and I've finally achieved it. I might be old, but I'm still a force to be reckoned with in the ring, punches." Rooney replied.

Sally giggled. "I wouldn't want to get in the ring with you then." She replied back.

"You bet you don't want to get in the ring with me. So far I've won 26 matches and lost 10 of them. I won 16 of my matches by KO. GAHAHAHA!" Rooney laughed. Sally and Sonia giggled as Manic came out of the kitchen with Rooney's food.

"Number 067 is ready to be served!" Manic called. Rooney went to the counter to grab his food, then went back to the table he sat at earlier that day and began eating. After finishing his food, he stayed around to chat with Sally, Sonia and Manic until closing time, then went home as Sonic, Sally, Sonia and Manic proceeded to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3: Big's Burning Buds

As Manic and Sonia were cleaning up tables at the Burger King restaurant, they noticed Big the Cat entering the restaurant with his pollywog pal Froggy. The two hedgehog siblings gave Big a smile as he entered. "Hey, Big. Came for some food?" Sonia asked Big.

Big smiled and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Fwoggy and I are hungry, so we decided to drop by this place to grab some food."

"Leave it to me!" Manic said as he ran towards the counter and slid over it to the other side as Big walked towards the counter to order. Sonia rolled her eyes at this.

"Manic, what did we tell you about sliding over the counter?" Sonia asked her brother in light annoyance.

"You said only when Sonic or Sally aren't around." Manic replied with a smirk.

"No, we didn't say anything about that. We said "Don't slide over the counter."" Sonia replied.

Manic chuckled. "Sorry, sis. Anyway, what can I get ya, Big?" He asked after turning to the huge cat.

"Gee, uh...Oh! How about one of those X-Tra Long Chili Cheese burgers for me and some Twister Fries for my pollywog pal Fwoggy?" Big asked.

Manic nodded and he printed a receipt for Big. "Alright, I'll get to it. When the food is ready, come get it." Manic replied as Big paid for his food and Manic went into the kitchen to prepare it. Big stomped over to a stool and plopped down on it. He had Number 012. As Sonia continued to clean the tables, she looked at the other customers that were currently present at the restaurant. Conker the Squirrel was sitting at a table near the side door, munching on a lot of Whoppers he had ordered while drunk. She rolled her eyes as she looked to Snivy enjoying a Delight Salad and a Fuze Tea with Tepig, who was happily munching on some Onion Rings himself. Soon after, Manic had finished preparing Big's order.

"Number 012 is ready to be served!" Manic called.

"Yummy! Food!" Big shouted as he ran over to the counter to swipe the food and then sat down at a table with Froggy. Big handed Froggy his Twister Fries, which he began eating. Big then devoured his X-Tra Long Chili Cheese burger, but then the peppers on the burger started kicking in, and they set Big's mouth on fire. "Aaaah! Hot! Hot! Hot! I need water!" Big shouted as he jumped over the counter into the kitchen and began drinking from the Coca Cola hose. Sonia and Manic sweatdropped at this as the other customers laughed at Big's incompetence. Sonic and Sally then proceeded to enter the restaurant.

"Hey, guys. We're back from our walk, how's everything on your..." Sonic said before him and Sally saw the situation unfold before them. Sonia and Manic sweatdropped as they looked at the two. "Whatever." Sonic said as him and Sally left for another walk around Lelystad.


	4. Chapter 4: Amy's Burping Problem

It was another rainy night in Lelystad, as Sonic, Sonia, Sally and Manic were working hard to keep business afloat. Manic had just served Lightning from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island a meal consisting of a Texas Bacon King, some Chicken Tenders and a King Shake Strawberry. "Here you go, man. Enjoy." Manic told Lightning with a smile as Lightning paid for his food.

"Sha-Sweet! Thanks, dude!" Lightning replied as he left the restaurant with his food.

"You guys are doing a good job at raking in the customers, I'm proud of you. Since Manic's arrival, we've earned quite some more money than usual." Sonic complimented his siblings and wife with a smile.

Manic smiled at that. "Thanks, bro. I do my best to keep the customers coming back."

"I can see that." Sonic smiled again.

"Yeah, you guys definitely do a good job at serving high quality food in here! I always keep coming back for it!" Amy replied as she felt her stomach brewing. "Oh dear, I feel like there's a big burp coming up..." She said as she let out a large burp that could be heard all throughout the restaurant and train station. Amy's burp smelled like the Whopper, Onion Rings and large Coca Cola she just had for dinner, causing Sonic, Sonia, Sally and Manic to clutch their noses in disgust.

"Damn it, Amy! Lay off the Onion Rings!" Sally told Amy as her burping stopped for a bit.

"Ugh, I think that was it...Oh, wait, there's more coming..." Amy let out another loud burp, causing the restaurant and the train station to tremble as if an earthquake was raging throughout Flevoland.

"This is insane! How bad can her burps get?" Sonic asked as he held onto a pole.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know, Sonic!" Sonia replied as she hid under the counter. Eventually, Amy's burping stopped.

"Oh, dear...Sorry about that, guys." Amy giggled as she tossed the remains of her meal into the trash and happily skipped out of the restaurant into the rainy Lelystad.

"Ugh, that was horrible..." Sonic groaned.

"I have to challenge Amy Rose to a burping contest some time." Larry Koopa said as he was hitting a tennis ball up and down with his racket.

"Please do that somewhere else, alright?" Sonic asked Larry Koopa, who just shrugged.

Later at night, close to closing time, Manic was having a chat with Homer Simpson and his friends Barney, Lenny and Carl, who were all having a bite to eat at the restaurant after a guys day.

"Your food is really good, kid. I'm impressed." Homer complimented Manic.

Manic smiled at that. "Thanks, sir. My family and I do our best to keep the customers coming back." He replied.

"I can definitely see that. We should definitely come back for more another time, right, guys?" Lenny asked the others.

"Definitely. We'll definitely stop by again on our weekly guys day some time." Carl replied. Barney just burped in a drunken stupor.

"Alright. Well, we were glad to have you here, gentlemen, but I'm afraid you have to go now. It's almost closing time." Manic told the men.

"Awwww, can't we just have one more meal?" Homer pleaded.

"Sorry, sir. We can't make you another meal as big as the one you just ordered. Not at this time." Manic replied with a frown.

"Why, you little..." Homer growled as he began strangling Manic, causing him to stick out his tongue and gag.

"Not again..." Lenny sighed.

"He does this to every single restaurant we visit after a guys day out..." Carl sighed. Barney burped again in a drunken stupor.


	5. Chapter 5: Burger King vs McDonalds

Manic, Sonic and Sally were running the Burger King, with Sonic filling in for Sonia, as she called in sick. "Hello, welcome to Burger King. How may I help you today, gentlemen?" Sonic asked Big Smoke, Ryder, CJ and Sweet, who were visiting the restaurant.

"I'll have a Whopper and a Fanta, fat boy." Ryder told Sonic.

"I'll have a Double Cheeseburger with King Fries with a side of ketchup and a Sprite." CJ told Sonic.

"Let me get a portion of King Wings with extra mayonnaise." Sweet told Sonic.

"I'll have two Whoppers, a Double Whopper, a portion of King Wings with extra mayonnaise, a Texas Bacon Tendercrisp, two portions of chicken tenders, one with mayonnaise and a large Fanta." Big Smoke told Sonic. Sonic, Manic and Sally gulped at such a big order. Manic printed a receipt and handed it to CJ.

"When the food is ready, come pick it up." Manic told the four, and they went to sit at a table. Sonic, Manic and Sally immediately got to work on this big order, trying to finish it as fast as they could. The entire order was finished in around 20 minutes, and the three of them proceeded to bring it to the group, since it was quite a big order.

"We decided to bring you the order, since it was such a big one. Sorry to keep you waiting." Sally told the group with a smile.

"Nah, it's okay, ma'am, we is just happy to finally eat." CJ replied as he paid for the food and him and the guys began eating. Sonic, Manic and Sally then decided to take a little break after working on such a big order, taking a moment to sit outside on some chairs. Sonic was reading the local newspaper.

"Whatcha reading, bro?" Manic asked his cobalt blue brother.

"The local newspaper. Lelystad's local McDonalds, our rival business has got new management and new staff, and I heard they don't take kindly to competition, so I suspect those assholes are gonna try and drive us out of Lelystad." Sonic replied.

"Well, in that case, we should be prepared for any of their antics." Manic nodded at that. Sonic nodded and he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yep. You never know when they're going to strike." Sonic replied as him, Manic and Sally continued to sit on their chairs. From one of the rooftops opposite the train station, the E-100 automatons Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta were spying on the Burger King.

"Game on, Burger Cucks. We're gonna show you how we treat competition around here sooner or later." Beta laughed a robotic laugh.

"Their slogan is right though. Why eat with a clown when you can dine with a king?" Zeta asked.

"Shut up, Zeta!" Beta angrily replied to his younger brother.


	6. Chapter 6: Angry Beavers, Errr, Burgers

It was a sunny morning in Lelystad as Sally, Sonia and Manic were busy serving customers while Sonic was in his office counting the money the restaurant had made the day before. Manic had just served Knuckles, Silver and Blaze the new Angry Whopper that was temporarily on the menu. "Enjoy, guys." Manic told the trio with a smile as Silver used his Psychokinesis to bring the burgers over to him, Knuckles and Blaze.

"Thanks, Manic! You and the guys never fail to disappoint us with your delicious burgers!" Knuckles called back before the trio began eating their Angry Whoppers.

Manic couldn't help but chuckle. "I find it hard to believe that people would want a big burger like the Angry Whopper at 10:30 in the morning." He said to Sally and Sonia.

"Me neither, but I've dealt with it so many times now that I've gotten used to it." Sally replied.

"Same here." Sonia added before Tails and Cosmo entered the restaurant. "Hi, guys! You here for something to eat?" She greeted the couple.

"Yeah, we would both like the new Angry Whopper, please." Tails replied with a smile as he paid for the burgers before Sonia printed a receipt and handed it to Tails. He had Number 020.

"Alright, come get the food when it's done." Sonia replied with a smile before heading into the kitchen with Manic to start preparing the burgers.

"Those new Angry Burgers seem to be selling like hot buns, figuratively and literally." Cosmo remarked, seeing all the customers eating Angry Whoppers.

"Yeah, these Angry Burgers seem to be selling really well while it lasts." Sally replied.

"Well, we thought we'd try them out as well, since everyone's talking about them." Tails replied back.

"Well, they're pretty good burgers, I can tell you that, but you won't find out unless you've tasted them yourselves." Sally replied back.

Tails and Cosmo nodded. "I'm looking forward to trying them." Cosmo replied with a smile.

"So am I." Tails added with an equal smile. Not too long after that, Sonia and Manic came out the kitchen with the burgers.

"Number 020 is ready!" Manic called as Tails went to get the burgers and sat down at a table to eat. Sally, Sonia and Manic then proceeded to look around the restaurant, seeing everyone eat the new Angry Burgers.

"Well, I think adding those Angry Burgers to the menu was a good idea, guys. We're making crazy profit off those things." Sonia said to Sally and Manic.

"Yeah, we are. I bet Sonic will be really pleased when he sees how much money we've made off these burgers so far." Sally replied with her iconic light smile. Suddenly, the Angry Burgers came to life and turned against the people who ordered them. The customers screamed as the half eaten burgers began chasing the customers and began attacking them. Sally, Sonia and Manic proceeded to gulp.

"Maybe they weren't such a good idea after all..." Manic gulped again, looking quite pale.

"I didn't know that they would come alive..." Sally gulped too, looking quite pale.

"Should we tell Sonic?" Manic asked.

"No, we'll deal with this ourselves." Sonia replied before she, Sally and Manic began dealing with the runaway burgers, kicking their asses and causing them to go inanimate again. Unfortunately, due to being attacked by their burgers, the customers lost their appetite and decided to go home, after which Sonic heard an alarm and ran into the kitchen.

"What the?! The Burger King, it's all empty!" Sonic then clenched his fists and scowled at Sally, Sonia and Manic. "You guys all have some explaining to do!" He told them as the three of them gulped again, looking even paler.


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow the Snitch

Manic and Sonia were busy with the lunch shift at Burger King, being the only two there to run the place because Sonic and Sally were on their break. "Gimme two Chicken Tendercrisps! And make 'em both hot!" Apollo the Bald Eagle from Animal Crossing said as he paid for his food.

"Alright, here's your receipt. Once the food is ready, come and get it." Sonia said as she handed Apollo his receipt and went into the kitchen to make his order. Apollo sat down on a stool and awaited his food to be prepared. He had Number 022.

"Had a rough night, sir?" Manic asked Apollo.

"Bah, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I work as a pilot for a Dutch airline, and I had to pilot a flight to Russia and back to the Netherlands. I didn't have time to make my own lunch and I'm starving, so I decided to drop by this place and grab myself a bite to eat." Apollo grumbled.

"Yikes, must be a rough job..." Manic replied with a frown.

"It can be tough sometimes, but I still like my job. That's why I trained to become a pilot, after all. GAHAHA!" Apollo laughed a baritone laugh.

Manic chuckled. "Glad you enjoy your job, sir. We enjoy doing this work too, otherwise we wouldn't be doing it." He replied with a smile.

"Exactly. You should only take a job if you're love doing it, or if you're in need of work." Apollo nodded in agreement with what Manic said. Sonia soon came back out the kitchen with Apollo's two Chicken Tendercrisps.

"Number 020 is ready to be served!" Sonia called. Apollo got up, took the Chicken Tendercrisps and sat down at a table, then began eating the Chicken Tendercrisps. He sighed in satisfaction as he ate. Apparently he was really hungry.

"Alright, who's next?" Manic asked.

"Yeah, hello there. I'd like four Whoppers for me and my friends, please." Peter Griffin said as he was there with his friends Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson and Cleveland Brown.

"Certainly, sir. Would you like bacon and cheese on those Whoppers?" Manic asked Peter. Peter looked to his friends, and they nodded.

"Yes, please." Peter replied as he paid for the food. Manic nodded and handed Peter his receipt.

"Alright, here's your receipt. Once the food is ready, come get it." Manic said as Peter sat down on a stool, and Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland went to sit at a table. Manic and Sonia went into the kitchen to prepare the four Whoppers. Peter had Number 023. As Peter waited for the food to be prepared, he looked around the restaurant. He saw Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart and Billy Cranston sitting at a table, enjoying their food.

"Boy, I haven't such a great burger in ages!" Zack exclaimed as he ate.

"Yeah, it was a good idea to come to Burger King." Jason agreed as he ate.

"I agree that the food here is great. We should come by more often." Trini added as she ate.

"We just gotta make sure we don't eat here too often. That wouldn't be healthy." Kimberly pointed out.

"Kim's right, guys. The food here may be great, but it's also unhealthy to eat too much of it." Billy agreed with Kimberly.

"We'll be sure to be careful with that, won't we, guys?" Zack asked the rest.

"Of course." Jason nodded.

"Yeah." Trini nodded too.

"Good." Zack replied as him and his friends continued to eat.

Manic and Sonia soon came out of the kitchen with the four Whoppers Peter had ordered. "Number 023 is ready to be served!" Manic called. Peter got up and took the Whoppers, then brought them back to the table his friends were sitting at. They then began eating. Manic wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Man, the lunch shift is tough...When do you think Sonic and Sally will come back from their break?" He asked Sonia.

"Not sure. But I hope they come back soon, because I need a breather myself right about now." Sonia nodded in agreement with Manic. Shadow the Hedgehog then Chaos Controlled into the restaurant, surprising Manic and Sonia. "Oh, hello, Shadow..." Sonia replied with a frown.

"Hello, Sonia." Shadow said with a smug grin.

Manic looked to Sonia. "Is there a problem between you two?" He asked.

"Oh, this damn fool always places unreasonable orders, that's why I hate him so much. And he keeps coming back." Sonia replied in annoyance.

"You know it. And today, I'd like five Big Kings, each with Twister Fries with ketchup and five large King Shakes Chocolate." Shadow replied with a smug grin.

Sonia groaned and printed out a receipt. "Here's your receipt...Come get it when it's done..." Sonia sighed as she and Manic went into the kitchen to make this big order. Shadow had Number 024.

"Man, Shadow's an asshole." Manic remarked.

"Tell me about it! He always places unreasonable orders and always leaves without paying! And unfortunately, I can't do anything about it because the guy is blackmailing me!" Sonia complained.

"Blackmailing you?" Manic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's got footage of me secretly going to a Chippendale dance, and he threatens to show that footage to my extremely jealous boyfriend if I don't give him his unreasonable orders or if I tell Sonic that he never pays for his food." Sonia sighed.

"Wow, what a petty little shit." Manic said in annoyance.

"Again, tell me about it!" Sonia replied as she and Manic began preparing the food. Once it was done, they brought it to Shadow. "Number 024 is ready to be served..." Sonia said.

Shadow took the food. "Thanks, Sonia. Smell you later!" He then Chaos Controlled out of there without paying.

"Son of a bitch..." Sonia growled under her breath.

"Sonia! Did you just have a customer leave without paying?!" Sonic exclaimed in disbelief at what he just saw. Sally was next to him.

"I'm sorry, Sonic...I don't know how I could've let that happen...I'm a very bad employee...In fact, I'm going to punish myself...15 euros off my paycheck for the week..." Sonia replied with a sigh.

"Damn straight! And I'm pulling 15 euros out of your paycheck for the week too, Manic! You could've done something to stop him from leaving without paying too!" Sonic said as he pointed at Manic.

"Sure thing, Sonic..." Manic replied with a scowl. He was pissed at Shadow's bullshit.


	8. Chapter 8: Penguin Perils

It was just past 6 PM in Lelystad, and it was dinner shift at the Lelystad Train Station's Burger King restaurant. It was raining outside, and it was pretty busy at the restaurant, so Sonia, Sally and Manic were doing their very best to keep the momentum going. There was a line of customers waiting to be served, so Sonia, Sally and Manic had to work fast to keep up with the line.

"Welcome to Burger King, how may I help you today?" Sally asked the next three customers, Goombario, his sister Goombaria and their father Goompapa.

"I'll the Double Cheeseburger with Twister Fries and a side of mayo, along with a Sprite, please." Goombario replied.

"I'll take a Whopper Jr. with King Fries with ketchup and a King Shake Strawberry, please." Goombaria replied.

"And I'll take a Big King with King Nuggets and a side of mayo, along with a Coca Cola, please." Goompapa replied.

Sally nodded and printed out a receipt, then handed it to Goompapa. "Here's your receipt. Once the food is ready, come pick it up." She told Goompapa. Goompapa went to sit on a stool while Goombario and Goombaria went to sit down at a table. Goompapa had Number 067. Sally then gave the order through to Sonia and Manic in the kitchen, after which they proceeded to start making the food for the Goombas. Meanwhile, Sally continued to man the cash register.

"Welcome to Burger King, how may I help you today?" Sally asked the next group of customers.

"Bonjour, Sally. Bunnie and I would like zee Double Steakhouse with some King Wings with mayonaise, and two Coca Colas, please." Antoine D'Coollette said as he had his arm around his lovely wife Bunnie.

Sally nodded and printed out a receipt, then handed it to Antoine. "Here's your receipt. Once the food is ready, come pick it up." She told Antoine. Antoine and Bunnie sat down on two stools next to Goompapa, as they awaited to be served. They had Number 068. As they waited, they looked around the restaurant. Conker was once again sitting at a table by the window, all by himself as he was once again drunk, and he finished eating his Triple Whopper before collapsing at his table from drinking too much.

Meanwhile, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat and Knuckles the Echidna were feasting on some Cheeseburgers after a long day of work. "Boy, I really needed this." Knuckles commented as he ate.

"Same here. I was starving." Silver replied as he ate.

"I agree, I was just about ready to have something to eat." Blaze added as she ate.

Soon, Sonia and Manic finished the order for Goombario, Goombaria and Goompapa and brought it to the counter. "Okay, Number 067 is ready to be served." Manic told Sally.

"Any new orders?" Sonia asked.

"Number 068, Two Double Steakhouses with some King Wings with mayonaise and two Coca Colas." Sally replied.

"Alright, we'll get to work." Sonia replied before she went back into the kitchen with Manic and went to make Antoine and Bunnie's order.

"Number 067 is ready to be served!" Sally called before Goompapa got up and paid for the food, then brought it back to his kids, and they began to eat.

"Alright, now who's next?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, hi. I'd like one Fish King with a Fanta, please." Private the Penguin said.

Sally nodded and printed a receipt, then handed it to Private. "Alright, when the food is ready, come pick it up." She told him. Private nodded and went to stand near the counter and waited for his food to be prepared. He had Number 069.

Meanwhile, Sonia and Manic had finished preparing Antonie and Bunnie's order and brought it back to the counter. "Number 068 is ready to be served." Manic told Sally.

"Okay. We also got a new order. Number 069: One Fish King with a Fanta." Sally told Sonia and Manic.

"That's easy enough for me to make by myself. Sis, you go run the other cash register so we can knock out more customers at a time." Manic suggested.

"Alright, bro. Y'know, Sonic should really think about hiring more staff in situations like this. Maybe he should see if there's more family members available to join the family business." Sonia commented.

Manic nodded. "I agree. Well, I'm gonna head off into the kitchen now." He replied as he did so. Sonia went to another cash register to start serving more customers. Suddenly, gas bombs with knockout gas inside were thrown into the restaurant and exploded, sending everyone inside the restaurant to sleep. Suddenly, Private's other penguin friends, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico appeared wearing gas masks as they went over to their unconscious friend.

"That'll teach Private for sneaking out to go to a place being run by terrorists." Skipper said as he picked up Private.

"Let's head back now, Skipper, before someone comes in and notices this mess." Kowalski suggested.

"If someone does come in, they'll fall victim to the knockout gas as well, Kowalski. Nothing to worry about." Skipper replied to Kowalski, with Rico laughing crazily and nodding his head in response.

"True that. Let's just get out of here." Kowalski replied before the penguins did so. Sonic then came out of his office, as the sudden bomb explosions disrupted his money counting.

"Hey, what the hell's going on in-" Sonic would say before fainting as well, dropping to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9: Hard Work Havoc

Manic and Sonia were dead tired from all the working they had to do that day. They had to ask Silver to temporarily freeze time so they could take a quick nap, that's how tired they were. Manic groaned as he woke up. "I can't do this anymore..." Manic groaned.

"Look, me neither. Sonic is a great brother, don't get me wrong, but here at Burger King, he can sometimes be a bit too bossy and demanding of us. And he's sometimes a bit cruel to us on the job too." Sonia groaned too.

"Yeah. Not to mention, Shadow is still being an asshole towards us..." Manic added.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your quick nap, because I'm unfreezing time now. See ya!" Silver said as he unfroze time and flew out of there. Shortly afterwards, Shadow Chaos Controlled into the restaurant, his usual smug grin on his face.

"Speak of the devil..." Sonia thought to herself. "Hey, Shadow. What do you want now?" Sonia asked Shadow.

"I'm pretty hungry again today, so I thought I'd place in a big order. I'll have three large King Fries, two Big Kings. 10 King Nuggets, a Chicken Tendercrisp, three Double Cheeseburgers, 10 ketchup packets, a medium Coca Cola and a small coffee." Shadow said with a smug grin.

Sonia and Manic groaned. "You know what, Shadow? Why don't you get your ass to McDonalds or something..." Sonia said before Sonic came in.

"Sonia! Don't be rude to the customers! Now go on and make Shadow his order!" Sonic told Sonia.

Sonia groaned and printed a receipt, then handed it to Shadow. "Once the food is ready, come pick it up." She told Shadow before she and Manic went into the kitchen to make the order. Shadow had Number 028.

"You know what? While you work on that order, Sally and I will man the registers." Sonic nodded as him and Sally walked over to the registers and began manning them. Larry Koopa and Iggy Koopa walked over to Sonic's register, with Larry burping the Dutch national anthem.

"Larry, that's so damn gross!" Iggy told Larry.

"Does it look like I care, Iggy?" Larry asked Iggy.

"Whatever. Hey, I'd like one Double Cheeseburger with a Fanta." Iggy told Sonic.

"And I'll have a Double Whopper with some King Wings and a Sprite." Larry added.

Sonic nodded and printed out a receipt, then handed it to Iggy. "Once the food is ready, come pick it up." He told Iggy and Larry. They nodded and sat down on some stools. They had Number 029. Meanwhile, Sonia and Manic had finished Shadow's order and brought it to the counter.

"Number 028 is ready to be served!" Manic called. Shadow smirked and took the food.

"By the way, Sonic, Sonia and Manic told me that they'd pay for the food. So, thanks for that guys. Bye now!" Shadow laughed as he Chaos Controlled out of there.

"Son of a bitch..." Manic said quietly but angrily.

"Well, if that's the case, then you gotta pay for his food, guys. Pay up!" Sonic said as Sonia and Manic handed Sonic the money they had to pay for Shadow's food. "By the way, new order came in. Number 029: One Double Cheeseburger with a Fanta and one Double Whopper with some King Wings and a Sprite." Sonic told Sonia and Manic.

"We're on it..." Manic groaned as him and Sonia went back into the kitchen.

A bit later, Sonic was talking to a camera. "Some people might say that I'm being too hard on Sonia and Manic. Sure, they're my siblings, but I want to see results when baking and serving burgers all day. I wanna give our customers the kind of quality that they've come to expect. And because of that, sometimes I have to be strict on Sonia and Manic, regardless of them being family. Even in a family business, you still gotta be strict to your family sometimes." He explained.

Later that day, around 4 PM, Sonia, Manic and Sally were still busy with work, while Sonic was back in his office counting money they had earned today so far. Owen and Izzy from Total Drama Island were at the register to order. "I'll have a Triple Whopper with extra bacon and cheese, a large King Fries with extra mayo and a large Fanta." Owen said.

"I'll have the same as Owen." Izzy added.

Sally nodded and printed a receipt and handed it to Owen. "Alright, when the food is ready, come pick it up." She said before heading into the kitchen with Sonia, while Manic switched places with Sally at the register. Owen and Izzy sat down on stools. They had Number 062.

"Man, I'm sure glad to be able to get some food. We missed lunch today and we're both starving." Owen told Manic.

"Yeah, I can understand you're happy to eat then." Manic chuckled. "So, where are you going after this?" He then asked the two.

"We're going to take the train to Rotterdam and see a movie there. It's gonna be awesome!" Izzy replied.

Manic smiled at that. "Well, I'm glad to hear you're gonna have fun today. Good luck with that."

"Thanks!" Owen and Izzy said in unison. Soon after, Sally and Sonia came out the kitchen with Owen and Izzy's food.

"Number 062 is ready to be served!" Sally called. Owen paid for the food and him and Izzy went to sit down to eat.

"It's hard work to keep the customers satisfied, but to see them enjoy their food so much makes it worth it." Sally told Sonia and Manic with a smile.

The hedgehog siblings smiled and nodded. "Agreed, Sally. Agreed." Manic replied.


	10. Chapter 10: Lunch Shift Lunacy

It was a gorgeous sunny Saturday in Lelystad, and there were quite some people passing by the Lelystad train station, and they were all hungry for some Burger King. Sally, Sonia and Manic were having quite a busy lunch shift as they kept serving customers.

"Welcome to Burger King. How may we help you today, sir?" Manic asked Packie McReary.

"Okay, I'll have three large King Fries, two Big Kings, ten Chicken nuggets, a Fish King, three Double Cheeseburgers, ten mayonaise packets, a medium Coca Cola, and a small coffee." Packie replied as he placed his order.

Sally, Sonia and Manic were shocked at such a huge order, but nodded. "Is that to eat here or to go?" Manic then asked.

"To go. I have a long day ahead of me, so I'm in need of a good fucking chunk of food to help me get through the day." Packie explained as he paid for his food.

Manic nodded. "Okay, here's your receipt. When the order's ready, come pick it up." He told Packie as he printed a receipt and handed it to him. Packie had Number 029. "Girls, can you take care of this man's order? I have to keep manning the register." Manic asked Sally and Sonia.

"We're on it, Manic." Sonia replied.

"Yeah, we'll take care of it." Sally added as the ladies went into the kitchen to start working on Packie's large order. Packie went to sit down on a stool in the meantime.

"Next!" Manic called as the next customer came up to order. It was Donald Duck, José Carioca and Panchito, The Three Calleberos. "Welcome to Burger King, how may I help you three gentlemen?" Manic asked the three birds.

"I'll have a Whopper with Cheese, Twister Fries with ketchup, a large Sprite and a King Sundae Strawberry." Donald replied, placing his order.

"I'll have a Double Steakhouse burger, a large Fanta and a King Sundae Chocolate." José replied, placing his order.

"And I'll have a Double Cheeseburger XXL with King Wings with a side of mayonaise, some Red Bull and a King Sundae Caramel." Panchito replied, placing his order.

"Okay. Who's the bill going to?" Manic asked the three birds.

"Donald!" José and Panchito replied in unison.

"I fucking hate you two so much..." Donald grumbled as he paid for the food.

Manic nodded as he printed a receipt and handed it to Donald. "Here's your receipt. Once the food is ready, come pick it up." He told the three birds. Donald nodded as he sat down on a stool next to Packie while José and Panchito went to sit down at a table with a bench. Donald had Number 030. Manic then went into the kitchen to inform Sally and Sonia of the new order. After that, he went back to the register to take the next customer's order.

"Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you today, ma'am?" Manic asked the next customer, Eva from Total Drama Island.

"A Double Whopper. And make it hot, please." Eva replied as she paid for the food.

Manic nodded as he printed out a receipt and handed it to Eva. "Okay, here's your receipt. Come pick the food up when it's ready." He told Eva, who nodded and sat down on a stool next to Donald. She had Number 031.

After the lunch shift was over and Sonic offered to take over all stations for a while, Sally, Sonia and Manic decided to go for a walk through Downtown Lelystad. "Thank God we're on our break. That lunch shift was a heavy one." Sally sighed in relief.

"You can say that again. I'm glad we get to have some fresh air, because I was getting a bit tired of the smell of fast food." Sonia added.

Manic nodded. "Let's enjoy our break and the fresh air while we can, because we'll be back in the smell of fast food soon enough." He pointed out.

Sally and Sonia nodded at that. "Let's hope nothing too crazy will happen once our break's over." Sally then said.

"Yep, here's hoping..." Sonia sighed.

"Well, let's make the most of our break for now." Manic added as the three continued walking through Downtown Lelystad, enjoying the warm sun shining down upon them.


	11. Chapter 11: Up Late With The Guys

Evening had fallen in Lelystad, and the dinner shift had just ended at Burger King's Lelystad train staion location. Sonic and Manic wiped the sweat from their foreheads as they took a little break by eating some King Wings they had made themselves.

"Man, I'm glad we get to take a little break. I hope Sonia and Sally are enjoying themselves on the Annual Ladies' Day Off." Sonic remarked as he took another bite of his King Wings after having dipped them in some ketchup.

Manic nodded. "I hope so too. It's a good thing that Vector and Charmy offered to come help us out for the day." He replied.

Vector chuckled. "Anytime, guys! We were happy to help today, weren't we, Charmy?" He asked the young bee.

Charmy giggled. "Yep! If you ever need our help again when the ladies have a day off, don't hesitate to call us!" He added.

Sonic smiled. "Well, just a few more hours to go until closing time. Let's hope we can get through these last few hours of the day." He said.

"I'm confident we can make it through! If you can do it every other day of the year, then you can do so now as well!" Charmy replied as he buzzed happily.

Vector chuckled. "Ain't that the truth, Charmy? Let's all try to get through these last few hours of the day!" He happily replied.

About 15 minutes later, Manic was sitting at the cash register, waiting for any more customers to show up. As Manic was starting to doze off, Knuckles suddenly came in wearing a suit and tie. "Uhhhh, why the hell are you wearing a suit and tie, Knuckles?" Manic asked the crimson echidna as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because I went to university today! Shadow and Rouge told me that I can become really smart if I go to university!" Knuckles replied with a grin.

Manic was speechless for a few minutes. "...Right. And what degree are you gonna be going for in college?" He then asked Knuckles, annoyed at the echidna's stupidity.

"Duh, all of them!" Knuckles grinned again.

Manic facepalmed. "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask any questions anymore except this one: What would you like to order?" He then asked Knuckles.

"I'd like The Roast Whopper with some Twister Fries and a large Fanta, please!" Knuckles grinned as he paid for his food.

Manic nodded and printed Knuckles' receipt before handing it to him. "Alright, here's your receipt. Come pick up the food when it's ready." He told the crimson echidna. Knuckles nodded and sat down on a stool. Manic gave the order through to Vector and Charmy, who got to work immediately.

Once Knuckles' order was done and he had picked it up, he sat down at a table near the window and happily began devouring his food. As Knuckles was devouring his food, a drunken Conker the Squirrel stumbled into the restaurant as he made his way to the counter.

"Hiya, Manially, I'd like three Triple Whoppers with extra cheese, three large King Fries with extra mayonaise, three large Sprites and five King Sundae Chocolates, please..." Conker told Manic, extremely slurring his words due to his intoxication.

"First off, my name is Manic, and second, I'm not serving you if you're drunk, sir. Get out of here before I call the cops." Manic told Conker.

"Fuck you, Manially! I want my food, and I want it now!" Conker yelled at Manic before leaping over the counter to try and attack Manic.

"Vector, Charmy, a little help here, please!" Manic yelled to Vector and Charmy, who weren't much of a help since they were listening to music and couldn't hear Manic. Manic groaned in frustration and subdued Conker himself before calling the police and sitting down on Conker until the police arrived.

Soon after, Copper and Booker arrived in their police van and they had handcuffed Conker and put him in the back of the van. "We would like to thank you for your good deed, citizen! You've made the city a little bit safer tonight!" Copper told Manic as he saluted him.

"Y-Yes...You indeed made the city a bit safer tonight...W-Well done on your part...Oh! I didn't mean that in a condescending way! Oh, Booker, why can't you shut up...?" Booker nervously muttered under his breath.

Manic smiled and nodded. "Anytime, officer. I just don't like it when drunk people attack fast food workers or anyone in general." He replied. Copper and Booker nodded and they got back in their police van before driving off. Manic then walked back inside the restaurant to continue serving customers.

Sometime later, near closing time, Manic, Vector and Charmy were watching some more of the customers having a bite to eat. Some of those customers included Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong and Chunky Kong.

"This is good stuff, guys! Glad we decided to go here!" Donkey Kong happily remarked as he happily ate his Whopper with cheese.

"Hey, it was Chunky Kong's idea to come here, so we should be thanking him for suggesting this place!" Diddy Kong replied.

"Yeah, thanks for suggesting this place, Chunky!" Lanky Kong complimented his brawny friend.

Chunky Kong bashfully rubbed his neck. "Aw, shucks. Anytime, guys. It was nothing." He replied back. Manic, Vector and Charmy couldn't help but giggle at this.

Later on, the restaurant was closed, and Manic, Vector and Charmy had finished cleaning up the restaurant for the next day, and Sonic had finished counting the day's earnings. He left his office and smiled. "Woo! That is a wrap, my friends! We made some good profit today, and the restaurant is nice and clean to open again tomorrow morning! Vector, Charmy, thanks for your help today!" Sonic happily told the two Chaotix who had helped them throughout the whole day.

Vector and Charmy grinned. "Anytime, Sonic! Like we said, if you need our help again today, don't hesitate to call us!" Vector replied.

"Yeah, we'll help you again if neccessary!" Charmy added.

"Okay. Well, let's go home, Manic. I bet Sally has a lot to tell us about what she and Sonia did today." Sonic chuckled.

Manic chuckled too. "Yeah, I bet." He remarked as everyone left the restaurant, and Sonic locked it up. Him and Manic then went home.


	12. Chapter 12: Cabbies Galore

It was another rainy day in Lelystad, as the Burger King at the train station was packed with customers. Manic, Sally and Sonia were once again very busy with the customers while Sonic was in his office counting the profits they had made so far that week. Tails and Cosmo were enjoying some Twister Fries with ketchup at a table at the window, Amy was loudly burping as usual, much to the other customers' disgust, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze were snacking on their Whopper menus, and there were plenty of other customers visiting Burger King today.

Rosalina and Gooper Blooper were currently at the counter to place their orders. "Why are we even here...?" Gooper Blooper asked Rosalina in annoyance.

"Because I was hungry, and I had no food left at home." Rosalina replied to the giant Blooper.

"Then why did you take me along with you...?" Gooper Blooper asked in annoyance again.

"Because you said you were hungry too, remember?" Rosalina asked.

Gooper Blooper sighed. "Whatever, let's just take our fucking orders and get out of here..." He muttered.

"Yeah, please place an order, you two. You're holding everyone up." Manic pointed out.

"I'll take a Double Cheeseburger with some large King Fries with a side of barbecue sauce, a large Coca Cola and some Onion Rings." Rosalina replied, placing her order.

Manic nodded. "And you, sir?" He asked Gooper Blooper.

"I'll just have a Hamburger and a Sprite, I'm not that hungry..." Gooper Blooper sighed.

Manic nodded and printed the receipt before handing it to Rosalina, who paid for the food in return. "Okay, here's your receipt. Once the food is done, come pick it up." He told Rosalina and Gooper Blooper.

"I'll be at a table if you need me..." Gooper Blooper sighed as he went to sit at a table. Rosalina went to sit down on a stool as she waited for the food. She had Number 069. The next customers in line went up to order as Manic returned from giving the order to Sally and Sonia in the kitchen.

"Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you today, sir?" Manic asked the next customer, the skeleton Papyrus.

"Hello there! I'd like your Freakingdel Burger, please! Oh, and can I also get a Fanta too, please? Nyeh, heh, heh!" Papyrus replied, placing his order.

Manic nodded, taking a liking to the skeleton before printing his receipt and handing it to him as Papyrus paid for his food in return. "Here's your receipt. When your food is ready, come pick it up." Manic told Papyrus.

"Thanks! I will!" Papyrus happily replied before sitting down on a stool next to Rosalina, waiting for his food to be served.

Once the two orders were served, Rosalina was sitting with Gooper Blooper as the two ate their meals, with Papyrus sitting by himself as he ate his meal.

"Nyeh, heh, heh! This food is good! They should start serving spaghetti here sometime soon! That'd make this place even better!" Papyrus remarked as he continued eating.

Amy was still at the restaurant, burping loudly, letting out some fumes that would be enough to intoxicate a whale. Manic clutched his nose in disgust. "Jesus, Amy! Knock it off with the burping!" Manic told the pink hedgehog.

Amy giggled and continued burping, not giving a shit whatsoever. "I can burp whenever I want, and wherever I want!" She replied as she continued burping. Tails and Cosmo, who were still at the restaurant as well, just shook their heads in disapproval.

"Why is she like this...?" Cosmo asked as she and Tails were both having a King Sundae Strawberry now.

"Because she is." Tails replied as he continued eating his ice cream.

"Apparently so." Cosmo giggled as she continued eating her ice cream as well.

Manic shook his head and so did Sally and Sonia, but they continued working nonetheless. They could notice a taxi pulling up to the bus station outside the train station, and the two famous cabbies from Diamond City, Dribble and Spitz got out of it. They quickly entered the restaurant and went up to the counter.

"Ah, Dribble! Spitz! Great to see you guys!" Manic grinned.

"Hey, Manic! Glad to see ya, buddy!" Dribble told Manic.

"Yeah, we're glad to see you're doing well!" Spitz added.

"You three know each other?" Sally asked Manic, Dribble and Spitz.

"Those guys used to bring from and to my old job back in Amsterdam. They're extremely fun to be around." Manic explained to Sally and Sonia.

Sally and Sonia smiled. "Well, it's great to hear you've got some good friends coming in here for some good food, Manic." Sally replied.

"Agreed!" Sonia added.

"So, would you like the usual, guys?" Manic asked Dribble and Spitz.

"Yes, please!" Dribble and Spitz replied in unison.

Manic nodded. "Sally, Sonia, can you make Dribble a Double Bacon King with Chicken Tenders with a side of mayonaise and a large Fanta, and Spitz a Fish King with Chili Cheese Nuggets and a King Shake Strawberry?" He asked Sally and Sonia.

Sally and Sonia smiled and nodded. "We're on it, Manic." Sonia replied as the ladies got to work. Meanwhile, Manic printed a receipt and handed it to Dribble, who paid for the food in return.

"Here's your receipt. When the food is done, come pick it up." Manic told Dribble and Spitz.

"Alright, thanks, Manic!" Dribble grinned.

"Yeah, we appreciate your business with us and vice versa." Spitz grinned too.

Manic smiled. "Anytime, guys. I'm glad to have you as customers here." He replied. Soon, Sally and Sonia were done with Dribble and Spitz's order and Manic handed it to Dribble. "Eat up, guys. These are special meals we made just for you." Manic told Dribble and Spitz with a smile.

Dribble and Spitz grinned. "Thanks again, Manic!" They replied in unison as they went to sit down at a table and began eating.

Manic smiled as he had another two happy customers served for the day, and he went to serve the next customer.


	13. Chapter 13: Rouge Chat

Sonia and Manic were busy running the register while Sally was in the kitchen together with the new employee, Ezekiel from Total Drama Island. Sonia and Manic had just served Sans from Undertale his food. "Here you go, sir. Eat up, and have a nice day." Manic told Sans with a smile.

"Hehe, thanks. I'm gonna have skele-ton of fun eating this stuff." Sans said as he winked at Sonia and Manic while a "Ba dum tss" sound effect played.

Sonia and Manic rolled their eyes but laughed anyway. "We've heard that one before, but it's still funny." Sonia remarked.

"Hehe. Well, good day to you guys." Sans replied as he went to sit down to eat. After that, Shadow teleported into the restaurant.

Sonia and Manic sighed. "What do you want this time, Shadow...?" Sonia asked the black hedgehog.

Shadow had a smug grin on his face. "I'll have three Roast Whoppers, three Cheesy and Spicy Double Bacon Kings, three Cheese and Spicy Tendercrisps, three Spicy Chicken Fries and five large Sprites." He replied, placing his usual unreasonably large order.

Sonia and Manic groaned as Manic printed Shadow's receipt. "When the food is ready, come pick it up..." Manic told Shadow as he handed him the receipt. Sonia then went into the kitchen to prepare the order alongside Sally and Ezekiel. She proceeded to give the order to them.

"Dang, that's a large order, yo!" Ezekiel remarked.

"It sure is, but I'm sure we can get through it." Sally assured him as she, Ezekiel and Sonia got to work. Later, once the order was done, Manic handed it to Shadow.

Shadow smugly grinned. "Thanks for the food, Manic. Also thanks for paying for it." He laughed as he Chaos Controlled out of there. Manic growled in frustration.

"I hope he chokes on that food..." He muttered under his breath.

"Manic! Did you just let that customer leave without paying?!" Sonic asked in disbelief, startling Manic as he turned to his brother.

"I can explain, Sonic..." Manic told Sonic.

"I don't want your sorry excuses! That's the eighth time this month! This is going out of your pay...again!" Sonic told Manic with a scowl on his face.

Manic growled in frustration again. He was really hoping to get back at Shadow for all this shit he was putting him and Sonia through.

Later that day, Wario and Waluigi came by Burger King. Manic grinned when he saw them. "If it isn't the great Wario and the great Waluigi!" He happily told the Wario Bros.

Wario chuckled. "Hi, Manic. I'd like a Double Steakhouse with Twister Fries with a side of barbecue sauce and some King Wings, also with a side of barbecue sauce and a large Fanta." He told Manic, placing his order.

"And I'd like a Big King XXL with some King Nuggets with a side of ketchup, a King Shake Banana and a small coffee." Waluigi added, placing his order as well.

Manic smiled and nodded and printed the receipt, handing it to Waluigi, who paid for the food in return. "Once the food is ready, come pick it up." He told the Wario Bros.. Wario went to sit down at a table while Waluigi sat down on a stool as he awaited the food to be served. Once the food was done, Waluigi sat down with Wario and they began eating.

Soon after, Tom Nook and his nephews Timmy and Tommy walked up to the counter. "Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you today, sir?" Manic asked Tom Nook.

"I'd like a Crispy Chicken Burger with a medium coffee. Please and thank you." Tom Nook politely replied, placing his order.

"I'd like a Whopper Jr. and some Tropicana Orange Juice! So yummy!" Timmy added, placing his order as well.

"I want the same thing as my brother! So yummy!" Tommy added, placing his order as well.

Manic nodded and printed the receipt, handing it to Tom Nook, who paid for the food in return. "When the food is ready, come pick it up." He told Tom Nook, who went to sit down on a stool with Timmy and Tommy.

Later on, Rouge was at the Burger King to cover the place for an episode of her talk show. Sonic, Sonia, Sally, Manic and Ezekiel were all sitting on a couch together outside of the restaurant, with Rouge sitting on a couch in front of them. "So, Sonic, do you like owning a Burger King restaurant together with your family?" Rouge asked Sonic.

Sonic nodded. "It's enjoyable, yes. Me and my family have some jolly good times here at Burger King, and while we bicker like a true family sometimes, we help each other out as well." He told Rouge.

Sally nodded in agreement. "Sonic's right. We enjoy owning a Burger King restaurant together, because we enjoy serving fast food to people, and seeing them smile when we serve them the food." She explained to Rouge.

"Yeah. In the end, all the happy customers we get coming here every day makes it all worth it for us." Sonia added.

Rouge nodded. "Manic, Ezekiel, you boys are the newest employees at the Burger King restaurant. How does that feel?" She asked the boys.

"It's a new and confusing feeling at first, but once you get into the rhythm of the job, it's all just a normal day in the Netherlands, I guess." Manic shrugged.

"What Manic said. I took the job because the place was in need of more staff, plus, the employee discount here is great. I can get food here at a reduced cost as an employee, so I've got that going too." Ezekiel added.

Rouge nodded. "Well, thank you all for joining me for another episode of my talk show today, and I hope to see you all coming back again soon." She told the Burger King crew with a smile. Everyone gave a thumbs up to Rouge as the outro jingle of her talk show played.


	14. Chapter 14: You Are What You Eat

It was a rainy day in Lelystad as the Burger King crew was doing their best to keep their customers served and happy. "Here you go, sir! Enjoy your meal!" Manic told Bowser as he handed him his Triple Whopper menu with Chicken Tenders with barbecue sauce and a large Fanta. Bowser paid for the food in return.

"Bwa ha ha! Thanks for the food! I'm gonna have a good time scarfing it down!" Bowser laughed as he went to sit down at a table to start eating. Suddenly, a cake on a cart rolled into the restaurant, with Sonic walking over to inspect it. The cake said "For my friend Sonic".

"For me?!" Sonic happily asked as he went to cut a piece out of the cake and have a bite, but Manic stopped him once he heard beeping.

"Shit, Sonic! That cake is a bomb!" Manic pointed out.

"Who the fuck would send me a cake bomb?!" Sonic asked in shock.

"No matter, yo! We gotta get that bomb outta here before it blows, yo!" Ezekiel exclaimed before he grabbed the cake bomb and dropped kicked it out of the restaurant, after which it promptly exploded. The customers and employees applauded and cheered for Ezekiel, who proceeded to bow.

Meanwhile, from their McDonalds restaurant near the highway on the other side of the city, the E-100 robots Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta were frustrated to see their plan had failed. "Curses! I thought that once that cake exploded inside the restaurant, people would start coming to McDonalds!" Beta growled in frustration.

"Apparently not." Gamma shrugged.

"We gotta keep trying, Beta. Sooner or later, one of our schemes should work." Delta assured Beta.

"It better work..." Beta muttered.

Sometime later, the Burger King crew was busy working again. Manic, Ezekiel and Sonia were in the kitchen while Sally was working the register. "Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you today, girls?" Sally asked Gwen, Courtney and Bridgette from Total Drama Island.

"I'll have a Cheeseburger with King Fries with a side of ketchup and a King Shake Chocolate." Gwen replied, placing her order.

"I'll have a Long Chicken with Onion Rings and a can of Red Bull." Courtney replied, placing her order.

"And I'll have a Big King with Twister fries with a side of barbecue sauce and a large Sprite." Bridgette replied, placing her order.

Sally nodded and printed out the receipt, handing it to Gwen, who proceeded to pay for the food. "Here's your receipt. When the food is ready, come pick it up." She told Gwen. Courtney and Bridgette went to sit down at a table while Gwen sat down on a stool as she awaited the food to be served. Sally gave the order to the kitchen, after which Sonia, Manic and Ezekiel got to work.

Sometime later, Manic and Sally were sitting at the register while Ezekiel and Sonia were sitting in the kitchen. "It's a bit quiet right now, isn't it, Sally?" Manic asked Sally.

Sally nodded in agreement. "It sure is, Manic." She replied. "I guess that we could take a little break now and have ourselves some burgers?" She suggested.

"I guess we could." Manic nodded in agreement as him and Sally retreated into the kitchen so that they could make some burgers for Ezekiel, Sonia and themselves. Sometime later, they were eating their burgers when Sonic came out of his office wearing his coat.

"Hey, guys, I'm heading out early today. I'm having a guys night with Tails and Knuckles, so I'm heading out early so we can have more time with each other tonight. Manic, Sally, can you close up the place once it's closing time?" Sonic asked Manic and Sally.

Manic and Sally nodded. "We'll take care of it, Sonic." Manic assured his brother with a smile.

Sally nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll take care of it indeed." She assured her husband with an equal smile.

Sonic smiled back." Alright, thanks, guys. Bye for now." He replied before walking out of the restaurant.

Later that night, Manic and Sally were cleaning the restaurant as Sonic had requested them. Ezekiel and Sonia had already gone home, and Manic and Sally were currently cleaning the kitchen. "Come on, Sally. If we're lucky, we can get this job done early and have more time at home." Manic told his sister in-law.

Sally nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so let's get the job done." She replied as they continued cleaning out the kitchen. However, when Manic tried to clean the fryers, they came to live and started sucking him in.

"Sally, help!" Manic shouted at Sally, who proceeded to run towards the fryers to try and save Manic, but ended up being sucked into the fryers as well. The fryers then proceeded to spit Manic and Sally out again, having turned the two into King Nuggets.

"Damn it, not this shit again..." Sally sighed.

"I hate it when that happens..." Manic groaned.


	15. Chapter 15: Babylon Madness

The Babylon Rogues, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross were riding their Extreme Gear boards through the skies above Lelystad, making their way towards the train station and hopping off their boards once they got there. They entered the Burger King and saw Manic cleaning tables while Ezekiel was sitting at the register watching Total Drama Island on his cell phone.

"Yo, Zeke! You've got customers, dude!" Manic informed his human colleague, which Ezekiel proceeded to notice as he quickly paused his video and put away his phone.

"Welcome to Burger King, yo! What can I get you three?" Ezekiel asked the Babylon Rogues.

"I'll have a Cheeseburger with no pickles and extra cheese along with a can of Red Bull." Jet replied, placing his order.

"I'll have a Fish King with a portion of Onion Rings and a King Shake Strawberry." Wave replied, placing her order.

"And I'll have a Crispy Chicken burger with King Wings and a Fuze Tea." Storm replied, placing his order.

Ezekiel nodded as he printed the receipt and handed it to Jet. "Here's your receipt, yo. Once the food is done, come pick it up, eh?" He told the Babylon Rogues as he went into the kitchen to start preparing the order together with Sonia and Sally, but ended up slipping on some spilled ketchup and crashed into the burger shelves, knocking him out cold.

Sonia and Sally immediately rushed over to Ezekiel. "Oh shit! Are you alright, Zeke?" Sonia asked in a concerned tone.

"Say something, Zeke!" Sally told Ezekiel in a concerned tone. Manic sighed and continued cleaning tables. If Ezekiel didn't wake up in 10 minutes, he was gonna call an ambulance.

"We're gonna be here for a while, aren't we?" Jet asked as he shook his head, leaning on his Extreme Gear board.

"Apparently so." Storm sighed, sitting down on a stool and leaned against the counter.

"I knew we should've gone to McDonalds instead." Wave sighed as she shook her head as well, facepalming in annoyance.

Sometime later, Manic, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were sitting at a table in the Burger King restaurant, snacking on some burgers. "Y'know, Sonic, I'm kinda disappointed you never take me or any of the other guys out on your adventures anymore. You always seem to only take Tails along with you on your adventures these days." Knuckles pointed out.

"I haven't been on an adventure with Sonic since the late 90s, so you're in luck, Knux." Manic pointed out as he sighed, shaking his head.

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, I know...I've been neglecting the other guys for too long now, and I should really start taking more people than just Tails with me on adventures again. I'll do my best to remember to ask you or anyone else such as Amy, Silver or any of those guys with me the next time I embark on an adventure." He replied to Knuckles.

"Am I invited to that next adventure as well, bro?" Manic asked his cobalt blue brother.

Sonic turned to his green brother and grinned. "Of course, bro." He replied, crossing one leg over the other.

Manic grinned back. "Thanks, bro! I can't wait!" He replied.

Tails smiled. "It'd be cool to go on an adventure with Manic sometime, since I'd really like to get to know him better." He then said.

Sonic chuckled. "Maybe sometime soon, Tails. Maybe sometime soon." He replied as the four of them continued eating their burgers.


	16. Chapter 16: Sonia and Manic's Revenge

Sonia and Manic were busy running the registers while Sally and Ezekiel were busy in the kitchen. As Sonia and Manic were busy running the register, Shadow the Hedgehog Chaos Controlled into the restaurant, his usual smug grin on his face. Sonia and Manic sighed, having had enough of Shadow's antics. "You know what, Shadow? We're not gonna serve you any food until you start paying up, because we've had enough of you conning and blackmailing us." Sonia told the black hedgehog with an annoyed glare.

"Oh, are you? Because if that's the case, I'm gonna show that footage of you going to a Chippendale dance." Shadow grinned evily.

"Go ahead and show him, because I don't care anymore. Besides, my extremely jealous boyfriend and I broke up last month, so it's no use showing him anymore." Sonia replied.

"I'm still not paying for my food though. It's going on your bill still." Shadow chuckled.

"You know what? I've had enough of your shit, Shadow! If you're not gonna pay for your damn food, I'm gonna beat it out of you!" Manic exclaimed as he jumped over the counter and him and Shadow began fighting each other. The other customers who were at the restaurant began filming the fight on their cell phones.

Manic and Shadow threw several punches and kicks at each other before Manic eventually slammed a cash register down on Shadow's head, gaining the upper hand in the fight. He then proceeded to knock Shadow into a pile of boxes that was standing in the restaurant. The green hedgehog then pulled up the black hedgehog and beat him with one of the boxes. Finally, he generally pummeled Shadow before tossing him over the counter, into the kitchen and jumping back over the counter.

"I'm gonna shove some of this fucking food up your ass!" Manic told Shadow before grabbing a Whopper. "Have a Whopper!" He added before shoving it up Shadow's ass, causing the black hedgehog to howl in pain. "Have a Cheeseburger!" Manic added before shoving it up Shadow's ass, causing the black hedgehog to moan in pain. "Have some Onion Rings!" Manic added before shoving them up Shadow's ass, causing the black hedgehog to yelp in pain. "Have a Chicken Tendercrisp!" Manic added before shoving it up Shadow's ass, causing the black hedgehog to scream in pain. "And last, but not least, have a Long Chicken!" Manic finished before shoving it up Shadow's ass, causing the black hedgehog to scream in pain three times.

The scene then cut to Shadow having been put in handcuffs and placed in the back of a police van outside the restaurant, with Manic having stolen Shadow's Chaos Emerald as the green hedgehog was holding it in his hand. Copper and Booker were standing outside the police van with Sonia, Manic and Sonic.

"Oh, thank you so much for reporting that con Shadow the Hedgehog to us, Mr. Manic and Ms. Sonia! We've been wanting to arrest him for a long time! Thanks for finally giving us a reason to do so!" Copper told Sonia and Manic gratefully.

Sonia and Manic smiled. "It was our pleasure, sir. We just don't like it when people keep this scheme up for such a long time." Manic told Copper and Booker.

Booker nodded. "Yeah. That horrible con is most likely going to be in prison for a long time. He could potentially get up to 10 years, because he's pulled this con scheme on various other restaurants around the city for a long time. I'm glad we've finally caught him. Right?" Booker muttered that last part under his breath.

"Well, we were happy to help you, officer. We were getting really tired of his bullshit." Sonia told Copper and Booker. Copper and Booker smiled and gave a thumbs up before the two of them got into their police van and drove off with Shadow inside.

Sonia and Manic then turned to Sonic. "I can't believe that horrible, horrible Shadow has been conning and blackmailing you guys for so long! I'm so sorry, Sonia and Manic! I should've known better than to treat you so poorly while Shadow was the real bad guy all along!" Sonic told his siblings.

Sonia and Manic chuckled. "No harm done, brother. We're just happy that Shadow's finally gonna pay for his crimes." Sonia replied to Sonic.

"Yeah, we sure are." Manic added.

"To make things up to you, here's your salary for this month, plus a bonus for you both." Sonic told Sonia and Manic as he handed Sonia and Manic their paychecks: A big stack of 20 euro bills with an additional stack of 20 euro bills as a bonus.

Sonia and Manic grinned. "Thanks, brother. You're the best." Manic told Sonic as him and Sonia hugged Sonic.

Sonic chuckled and hugged them back. "Anything to make things up to my family." He replied. "Also, you two get the rest of the day off. You deserve it after everything Shadow put you two through." He added. "I'll take over the kitchen together with Sally and Ezekiel for the rest of the day."

Sonia and Manic grinned even more. "Thanks, brother!" They replied in unison before the two went inside the restaurant to get their bags and then proceeded to go home to spend the rest of their day as they liked. Sonic smiled and went inside the restaurant as well to continue the work day.


	17. Chapter 17: Ezekiel Loves His Work

Sonia, Manic, Sally and Ezekiel were happily working the kitchen and the registers while Sonic was in the office doing some paperwork for the business. With Shadow having been trialed in court, he's been found guilty of first degree dupery, and was sentenced to 15 years in prison. This made Sonia and Manic very happy, because they wouldn't have to deal with Shadow's antics anymore. Manic had also put up the yellow Chaos Emerald he stole from Shadow up in the kitchen as a trophy, keeping it under a glass bell.

"Aaaah, feels great to finally be free of Shadow's dupery, isn't it, brother?" Sonia asked Manic with a smile.

"You know it, sis. Now we can finally get our work done without him constantly conning us." Manic replied with a smile as he got ready to serve his next customer: Patrick Star. "Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you today, sir?" He kindly asked Patrick.

"Uhhhh...One Triple Whopper with extra cheese, please." Patrick replied, placing his order.

"Anything else?" Manic asked, keeping his smile.

"No, that's it." Patrick replied as he paid for his food.

Manic nodded and he printed Patrick's receipt and handed it to him. "Okay, here's your receipt. Come pick up the food when it's ready." He told Patrick, who nodded and sat down on a stool as he waited for his food. Patrick had Number 082.

"One Triple Whopper with extra cheese, guys." Manic told Sally and Ezekiel as he went into the kitchen.

Ezekiel smiled. "One Triple Whopper with extra cheese, coming up, homes!" He replied as he got to work immediately.

Sally and Manic smiled at each other. "It seems he really enjoys working here, don't you think?" Manic asked Sally.

Sally smiled and nodded. "He sure does. Most teens of his age hate working at fast food restaurants, but he enjoys working here and he especially enjoys working with us." She replied.

"That's what I like to see: People who enjoy working at Burger King and working with the people that also work there." Sonia added.

The next day, Manic and Sonic were at the restaurant together before opening time. Sonic had a troubled look on his face, and Manic could notice this. "Hey, what's wrong, bro?" Manic asked his cobalt blue brother.

"Well, I have a bit of a problem, Manic. You see, today I'm manager of this Burger King restaurant for 5 years, and I wanted to throw a party to celebrate it today, but I don't know what to do at that party." Sonic replied, keeping the troubled look as he scratched his head.

Manic frowned. He didn't like seeing his brother at a loss, so he began thinking alongside him before getting an idea. "I got an idea, Sonic! How about we have a happy hour every hour of opening time where you can get a discount on a random menu item every hour? I'm sure the customers would love that!" Manic suggested.

Sonic grinned at Manic. "Manic, you're a genius! Let's do that at our party today! I'm glad to have such a smart cookie for a brother!" He happily told Manic as he hugged his green brother. Manic smiled, being happy that Sonic accepted his suggestion.


	18. Chapter 18: Rival Sabotage

Sally, Sonia, Manic and Ezekiel were all busy with work and were each doing their own thing: Manic was cleaning tables, Sonia was running the register and Sally and Ezekiel were busy in the kitchen. Tails and Cosmo had just finished eating and the two of them got up and proceeded to throw away their trash and put the tray they used in the tray holder that was mounted on top of the garbage can.

"Thanks for the lovely food, guys! My compliments to the cook!" Cosmo told the Burger King crew.

"Yeah, they did a good job with our meal today!" Tails added.

Ezekiel smiled. "Thanks, yo!" He replied.

"So, what are you gonna be doing now?" Manic asked Tails and Cosmo as he began cleaning the table they just sat at.

"I think we're gonna go for a stroll around the city now. It's a nice day, so we're gonna make the most of it." Cosmo replied.

Tails nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so see you soon, guys!" He added as he smiled and waved and then left the restaurant with Cosmo, holding hands with her.

Manic smiled. "Aren't they a cute couple?" The green hedgehog asked as he continued cleaning tables.

"They sure are." Gooper Blooper replied as he drank a Sprite he held with his right front tentacle. In his left front tentacle, he held a King Shake Chocolate, in his back left tentacle he held a King Shake Vanilla and his back right tentacle he held a Fanta.

Sonia looked concerned at all the soda and milkshakes Gooper Blooper was drinking. "Don't drink too much of that stuff, dude. You might need a bathroom break soon.

"Don't worry about me, lady. I can hold my piss for about four hours, which is enough time for me to take a stroll around the city and back to my underwater home in the IJsselmeer before needing to take a piss." Gooper Blooper chuckled as he continued to drink his soda and milkshakes.

Sonia looked disgusted. "Ugh, too much information, dude." She remarked, shaking her head before going back to working the register.

Sometime later, Sally, Sonia, Manic and Ezekiel were fighting giant mutant King Sundaes that were firing ice cream at them and the customers while Sonic watched with Vector and Charmy, the three of them eating Chicken Nuggets as they did so.

"Boy, your guys are doing a great job at defending us and the customers, Sonic! I'm impressed!" Charmy remarked as he continued watching the situation while eating his Chicken Nuggets.

Sonic chuckled. "Thanks, Charmy. We all try our best to look after the customers in our own ways when crazy things like this happen." He replied as he continued to eat his Chicken Nuggets.

"I can definitely see that, Sonic! They really are doing a good job at defending us from these giant mutant King Sundaes!" Vector replied as he continued to eat his Chicken Nuggets as well

Later that night, Sonic, Sally and Manic were on their way back to their apartment as the Burger King had closed for the day. "That was quite the crazy day, wasn't it, guys?" Sonic asked Sally and Manic.

Sally nodded. "It sure was, Sonic. Big accidentally destroyed the ice cream machine, which caused people to go to either McDonalds or another place that sold ice cream nearby." She replied.

Manic sighed. "Yeah...Good thing he paid us to repair it, and he's also temporarily working at Burger King to compensate for the damage he caused at the restaurant today, so that's another good thing." He added.

Sonic nodded. "Well, let's all go home and catch some Z's, because we've got another long day of serving smiles and good food tomorrow." He said as him, Sally and Manic continued walking towards their apartment.

Meanwhile, Big was at the E-100 robots' mansion, where the E-100s gave Big 500 euros. "Thanks, fat cat. As promised, here's the 500 euros we promised you." Beta told Big.

"Yeah, we owe you one for destroying the Burger King ice cream machine, forcing people to go to McDonalds instead." Gamma added.

"Yeah, we made some extra cash thanks to your help today, so we owe you one indeed." Delta added.

"Yeah, much thanks for drawing in some extra customers for us today." Epsilon added.

"Come and do some business with us again sometime." Zeta added.

"This was a one time thing, guys. I'm not doing it again." Big told, looking upset.

"Whatever. Just get out of here before we fire our blasters at you. Scram!" Beta told Big as the fat yet strong cat began running out of there.


	19. Chapter 19: Eggman's Weird Driving Habit

Manic and Ezekiel was working the cash register while Sonia, Sally and Big, who was temporarily working at Burger King to compensate for the damage he's recently caused to the restaurant were working the kitchen.

"Sure is quiet today, yo. Like, too quiet." Ezekiel remarked.

"How do so many characters make that line work?" Manic asked, scratching his head.

Ezekiel shrugged. "Not sure. Guess it's just the power of pop culture." He replied.

Manic shrugged. "Apparently." He replied back. Suddenly, Rouge entered the restaurant, walking up to the register. She looked a bit annoyed. "Oh, hey, Rouge. What's the matter?" Manic asked the ever provocatively dressed bat.

"Oh, I just came from visiting Shadow in prison. He was complaining to me about how he was gonna get back at you guys for getting him in prison. I tried to explain to him it was his own fault for pulling all those cons on restaurants around the city, but he wouldn't listen. I had enough of his shit and just decided to come in here for a meal to calm down." Rouge sighed, still looking annoyed.

Manic and Ezekiel nodded. "Yeah, you definitely look annoyed. Maybe a meal will cheer you up." Manic replied.

"Yeah. So, what would you like to order?" Ezekiel asked Rouge with a smile.

Rouge thought about it. "I'll have a Double Cheeseburger with Twister Fries with a side of ketchup and a King Shake Strawberry." She replied, placing her order and paying for the food.

Ezekiel nodded and printed out Rouge's receipt, then handed to her. "Alright, here's your receipt, yo. When the food is done, come pick it up, eh?" He said to Rouge.

Rouge nodded. "Alright, thanks, hun." She slightly smiled and sat down on a stool, awaiting her food. Ezekiel then went into the kitchen to give Big and the ladies Rouge's order.

Manic chuckled. "I love this job." He said.

Sometime later, the Burger King crew and the customers were minding their own business when all of a sudden, Dr. Eggman came driving into the restaurant in his Eggmobile-D, breaking a window and knocking a bunch of chairs and tables out of the way.

"What the hell, Eggman?!" Manic shouted in shock. The fat man stepped out of the machine and then walked up to the counter.

"I'll have a Big King with some Chicken Nuggets with a side of barbecue sauce and a large coffee to go, please." Eggman told Manic as he paid for the food.

Manic sweatdropped. "Uh, sure..." He awkwardly replied as he printed out Eggman's receipt and handed it to him. "When the food is ready, come pick it up." He added. He still couldn't believe Eggman drove his Eggmobile-D into the restaurant.

Once the food was ready, Eggman came to pick it up. "Thanks, Manic. See ya!" Eggman said as he stepped back into his Eggmobile-D and drove back out the restaurant the way he came. Sonic then came out of the office, seeing the damage Eggman had done.

"What the fuck happened here?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Eggman drove one of his machines into the restaurant..." Manic sighed, shaking his head.

Sonic sighed as well. "The Egghead really needs to stop doing that...He does this every month..." He replied.


	20. Chapter 20: Manic Makes Mean Shakes

Manic handed Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong both a King Shake Strawberry. "Here you go, you two. Enjoy your milkshakes." He told the monkey couple with a smile.

Diddy and Dixie smiled back. "Thanks, mister! We really appreciate the service you and your co-workers put into each and every meal you make!" Diddy complimented.

Manic chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, we aim to give our customers the kind of quality that they've come to expect." He explained.

"Well, it definitely shows in the end product! Our compliments!" Dixie complimented as well before she and Diddy sat down at a table to start drinking their milkshakes. Manic smiled as he was happy to have two more happy customers served today.

Sonic, who saw everything walked over to Manic and gave him a pat on the back. "You did a good job on those milkshakes, Manic. My compliments, bro." He complimented as well.

Manic smiled at Sonic. "Thanks, bro. Milkshakes are my favorite thing to make at Burger King, besides burgers. I always make them just for each individual customer, and as you can see, they really enjoy them." He replied as leaned against the counter.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "I can definitely see that. Well, I'm gonna for a quick run through the city, so I'll be right back. Sally's in charge while I'm gone." He told Manic before zipping out of the restaurant, and into the city of Lelystad. Manic just chuckled and went back to serving customers.

Later, around dinner time, Sally, Ezekiel and Manic were in the kitchen together as Sonic was having a meeting with Sonia and Big in the office. They were scrolling through their Twitter feed for a bit, answering messages they got on Twitter from friends or fans who read The Burger Kings. As they were doing so, the Chaotix, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Mighty entered the restaurant.

Sally, Ezekiel and Manic noticed this and put their phones away. "Hey, guys. Welcome to Burger King. What can we get you?" Sally asked the Chaotix with her iconic light smile.

Vector grinned. "Hey, guys! I'd like a Double Steakhouse with Twister Fries with a side of barbecue sauce and a King Shake Banana!" He replied, placing his order.

"I'll have a Veggie King with King Fries with a side of ketchup and a King Shake Chocolate." Espio said, placing his order.

"I'll have a Whopper Jr. with Chicken Nuggets with a side of mayonaise and a King Shake Vanilla!" Charmy buzzed happily, placing his order.

"And I'll have a Fish King with King Wings with a side of ketchup and a King Shake Strawberry." Mighty said, placing his order.

Sally nodded before printing out the receipt. "So, who's paying tonight?" She then asked with a slight giggle.

"Espio!" Vector, Charmy and Mighty exclaimed in unison.

"What? Again?" Espio sighed before paying for the food. "Okay, okay...But next time, Vector is paying. It's always my turn to pay.

"Espio, you know that I don't like spending my money, for fuck's sake." Vector replied with a serious look on his face.

"And I don't possess much money myself, because you guys never pay me for the detective work we do." Charmy pointed out.

"I don't even know why I never pay. I guess I'm just used to other people paying for me." Mighty shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm getting tired of always paying for your food. Next time, one of you guys is paying, and that's final." Espio grumbled.

Sally giggled. "Calm down, guys. We'll make sure that Vector is gonna end up paying next time." She assured Espio, causing Vector to groan. Ezekiel and Manic had gone into the kitchen to start working on the guys' meals in the meantime, with Manic starting to work on the milkshakes first.

"Y'know, Manic really makes some mean shakes. It's one of the reasons we keep coming back to this place." Vector laughed as he watched Manic make the milkshakes.

Sally giggled. "Yeah, his milkshakes are the best, aren't they? _Everyone_ loves Manic's milkshakes, because he always makes them to each individual customer's liking. It draws in customers from all over the Netherlands, and the foreign tourists who come to the city also line up to get a taste of those shakes." She explained.

Espio lightly chuckled. "Yep. I always enjoy one of Manic's shakes, no matter how much I drink." He replied as everyone was watching Manic making the milkshakes.


	21. Chapter 21: Alexneushoorn Visits

Manic was behind the counter, working the register while Sonia was cleaning the restaurant's doors and windows. Sally, Big and Ezekiel were in the kitchen while Sonic was in the office, counting the money they had earned so far today. As everyone was minding their own business, they noticed a Caucasian human enter the restaurant through the west entrance: It was me, the author Alexneushoorn himself!

Manic gasped as he saw me walk up to the counter. "Oh my Gaia, is that you, Alexneushoorn?!" He asked in disbelief.

I chuckled. "Yes, Manic, it's really me. I decided to pay a visit to this place, since I was hungry for some Burger King, and this is one of the few Burger Kings that's the closest to where I live." I explained to Manic.

Manic smiled and nodded. He was so happy to be serving the author of the story he resides in. "Certainly, Alexneushoorn! What would you like?" He happily asked.

"I'll have a Whopper with cheese, 6 Chicken Nuggets with a side of barbecue sauce and a medium King Shake Banana." I replied, placing my order before paying for my food.

Manic smiled and nodded again, printing out my receipt and handing it to me. "Okay, here's your receipt. Come pick up the food when it's done." He told me. I nodded and sat down on a stool as I awaited my food to be prepared.

Once the food was ready, I picked it up and went to sit down at a table in a booth, and began eating. Manic decided to sit down with me, and once Sonia was finished cleaning the doors and windows, she sat down with us as well. "Boy, we sure weren't expecting the author of this story to show up to our Burger King location here at the Lelystad train station." Sonia remarked.

I chuckled as I swallowed a bite of my Whopper. "I love myself some Burger King, but unfortunately, there aren't any Burger Kings in my general area, so I always have to either head down here to Lelystad or up to Groningen to get the sweet Burger King food that I desire." I explained as I continued to eat.

Sonia and Manic nodded. "Say, now that you're here, we've got a few questions about the story that you could possibly answer. Do you have some time for that?" Sonia asked me.

I nodded as I finished my Whopper, wiping my mouth. "Sure. What is it that you would like to know about the story?" I asked.

"Well, what inspired you to write a story about this Burger King restaurant in the first place?" Sonia asked me.

"Well, if you've read the summary of the story, it was inspired by the stories of the legendary Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. He's formidable with writing comedy stories, and he has that distinctive South Park-esque toilet humor that is loved by so many people. And no, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus isn't paying me to say that." I explained with a chuckle as I began eating my Chicken Nuggets.

Sonia and Manic nodded. "Did you know that an actual Lelystedeling read this story?" Manic then asked me.

I nodded. "I'm aware. They've even asked me if I'm a Lelystedeling myself, and I'm not. I actually live in the neighbouring province of Friesland, and as I've said, I like to visit the Burger King down here in Lelystad because it's one of the closest Burger Kings near where I live. Honestly, it's kinda sad I have to go to either Lelystad or Groningen to get some good Burger King food, but until a Burger King opens in Friesland, I don't have much of a choice." I explained.

Sonia and Manic nodded again. "Well, we're really grateful for you starting this story, because we enjoy many good times here at Burger King. Also, we owe you one for getting Shadow in jail. So thanks for that." Sonia said before giving me a kiss on the cheek, causing me to blush. Manic couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Anytime, guys. I try to make things as comfortable as possible for you guys here at Burger King." I replied as I finished my Chicken Nuggets and began drinking my King Shake Banana.

Manic nodded. "I can see that. Well, it was great talking to you for a bit, Alexneushoorn. Do come visit again some time." He replied back.

"Oh, I will, Manic. Don't worry about that." I replied with a smile.

"Okay. Well, we gotta get back to work. Enjoy the rest of your day." Manic said as him and Sonia got up and went back to work.

"You too." I replied again as I continued drinking my King Shake Banana.


	22. Chapter 22: Mighty Morphin Party Rangers

The Burger King crew was busy at work as usual. Sonia and Sally were cleaning the tables, Ezekiel and Big were busy in the kitchen, and Sonic was helping Manic run the registers. As they were busy with their tasks, the five original Power Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart entered the restaurant.

Sonic gave the five a smile as they entered. "Ah, good to see you guys again! You want some food?" He asked them.

Jason smiled and nodded. "Yep. Do you mind if we also throw a little party in here?" He asked Sonic.

"Not at all. I'll take care of the music." Sonic replied as he put a boombox on the counter and turned it on. It then began playing the ending theme of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers game on SNES.

"That's quite a nice tune." Sally remarked as she smiled.

"Okay, let's eat, and then have a dance off! Food's on me!" Zack exclaimed. Sometime later, Sonic and Zack were busting moves to the music that was playing on the boombox, as Sonia, Manic, Sally, Big, Ezekiel, Jason, Billy, Trini and Kimberly were cheering them on.

"Keep it up, Zack! You and Sonic are doing well with those moves!" Trini cheered.

"You know it! Keep it up!" Billy added.

"Don't stop just yet, Zack! You got them Moves Like Jagger!" Kimberly added.

"You're doing great, Zack! Show Sonic your best moves!" Jason added.

Sally giggled. "I'm surprised Zack can keep up with Sonic." She said to Sonia.

Sonia giggled as well. "He's certainly got some slick dance moves." She replied.

Later that night, after closing time, Sonic, Manic and Ezekiel stayed behind to clean up the restaurant after the party the gang had with Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly. "Hoo, boy. That party took a lot out of me." Sonic yawned as he was mopping the kitchen floors.

"Yeah, that party was totally wild, yo. Every customer who came into the restaurant today was allowed to join the party, and Jason and his friends paid for everything." Ezekiel replied with a nod as he was mopping the eating area floors.

Manic chuckled. "Yep. It was sooo funny watching Vector dance on the table. He even somehow got drunk from drinking a lot of milkshakes and then began singing lyrics to the music. I gotta admit, my ears were bleeding by the time he was done, but then he passed out." He said.

Ezekiel laughed. "Yeah. That Espio dude was so embarassed by Vector doing all of that. Charmy and Mighty didn't seem to care though." He replied back.

Sonic laughed too. "Indeed. I allowed Sally and Sonia to go home earlier because they were gonna have a ladies night at Sonia's apartment and I also allowed Big to go home early because he was gonna have a movie night with Amy and Cream." He said with a smile.

Manic nodded. "Yup. It's a good thing the three of us have gotten so good at cleaning that we can do it all by ourselves." He remarked.

Ezekiel nodded as well. "I know, right? Well, let's get the job done, because my parents have given me a 1:30 AM curfew." He then said.

Sonic and Manic nodded. "Let's get this shit cleaned up so we can go home." Manic agreed as the boys continued cleaning the restaurant so it looks nice and clean for opening time the next morning.

"I also heard that the author of this story, Alexneushoorn visited this restaurant the other day. How was it?" Sonic asked.

"It was amazing. Sonia and I got a few of our questions answered by him as he was having food." Manic replied.

"Did you ask him why a lot of the story's chapters are so short?" Sonic asked again.

Manic shook his head. "Unfortunately, I did not, but the length of the chapters doesn't matter, does it? It's the content that counts in my opinion." He replied.

"I agree with that, yo. Quality over quantity, is what I always say." Ezekiel said, agreeing with Manic.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right, guys. I suppose you're right." The boys then continued cleaning the restaurant.


	23. Chapter 23: The Weird Side of Sonic

It was raining harshly in Lelystad, dark clouds covering the skies above the city as rain was pouring down from it. Sonic and Sally were running the register while Sonia, Ezekiel and Big were busy in the kitchen. Manic, on the other hand, just entered the restaurant to start his shift, completely drenched from the rain.

"Man, the weather's an absolute bitch today..." Manic groaned as he shook the water off of him like a dog before taking off his coat and entering the kitchen, hanging his coat on a coat rack.

"Yeah, and it was such nice weather when Sally and I came in this morning..." Sonic sighed.

"At least we're safe and dry inside the Burger King all day." Sally remarked.

"You got that right, Sal. Let's continue on with our day and hopefully the rain will be gone by the time we're going home tonight." Sonic nodded as him and Sally continued running the registers. Rooney, the cranky kangaroo from Animal Crossing: New Leaf entered the restaurant with his friend, a cranky deer named Bruce.

Sally gave the two a smile as they walked up to the counter. "Hello, welcome to Burger King. How may we help you today, gentlemen?" She asked Rooney and Bruce politely.

"Hey. Gimme the usual: A Triple Whopper and a King Shake Chocolate." Rooney said, placing his order.

"I'll have a Chicken Tendercrisp and a King Shake Banana." Bruce replied, placing his order as well as he paid for his and Rooney's food.

Sally nodded and printed out the receipt before handing it to Bruce. "Okay, here's your receipt. Come pick up the food when it's done." She told Bruce, who nodded and sat down on a stool while Rooney went to sit down at a table. Once the food was done, Bruce picked it up and sat down at a table with Rooney.

Sometime later, Manic had finished two Cheeseburgers for Amy and Cream along with a Coca Cola for Amy and a King Shake Strawberry for Cream. He personally brought the food to them, setting it down on their table. "Here you go, girls! Enjoy the food!" Manic told Amy and Cream with a smile.

"Thanks, Manic! You're a real gentleman, bringing the food to us!" Amy told Manic with a smile.

"Yeah, that's really nice of you, Mr. Manic! Thank you so much!" Cream added with an equal smile.

Manic chuckled. "Hehe, thanks, girls. I try to do my best for you two. Well, I must get back into the kitchen now." He replied before heading back into the kitchen as Amy and Cream began eating their food.

Later that evening, there weren't a lot of customers left, apart from Tails, Cosmo, Silver, Blaze, Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis. Franklin and Lamar were currently at the counter to order their food.

"So, what would you two like?" Manic asked with a smile.

"I'll have Whopper with bacon and cheese and a Sprite, homie. Thanks." Franklin replied with a smile as he paid for the food.

"And I'll have a Cheesy and Spicy Double Bacon King, homie. Thanks." Lamar added.

Manic nodded and printed out the receipt before handing it to Franklin. "Alright, here's your receipt. When the food's done, come pick it up." He told Franklin.

"A'ight, fo 'sho, homie." Franklin nodded.

"Yeah. Say, what's the secret behind your delicious ass food, homie? I'm curious to hear how you prepare it." Lamar asked curiously.

Manic chuckled. "Well, I'm not really supposed to reveal that, but I can tell you that-" He started before he was interrupted by Sonic Homing Attacking him in the back of the head, causing Manic to drop to the ground and groan in pain. Sonic scoffed and went back to his office. Franklin and Lamar looked at each other and sweatdropped.

The other customers who were currently in the restaurant just shook their heads. "Sonic is just so strange sometimes..." Cosmo sighed.

"Well, he's my best friend, so I put up with it." Tails shrugged.

"We can tell." Silver remarked.

"Yes, how you do it is beyond me, but you still do it." Blaze added as the four of them went back to eating their food.


	24. Chapter 24: Now Hiring

Sonic was currently having a meeting in his Burger King office with Sonia, Sally, Manic and Ezekiel. "Okay, guys, Big has recently paid off the debt for destroying the ice cream machine a while back and thus we have let him go from the restaurant. However, I noticed how it was a big help to have him around, so I was thinking of hiring a new staff member to fill in the hole in our staff that Big left behind. Can you guys go out and hand out application flyers around Lelystad? I'll see what I can do back here at the restaurant." He asked his family and staff.

"We'll see what we can do, bro." Manic replied with a nod.

"Yeah, we'll get this done." Sonia added.

"Good. Get going now." Sonic replied back as he handed Manic and Sally both a bag filled with application flyers.

Soon, the four of them were at the nearby mall, handing out flyers to people there. "You think this flyering thing is gonna help attract potential new employees?" Manic asked Sonia.

Sonia shrugged. "Not sure. We'll just have to wait and see." She replied as she continued handing out flyers to people at the mall.

Sally nodded in agreement. "We'll find a new employee sooner or later, don't worry." She assured Manic.

"Yeah, we gotta keep hope, yo. That's the best you can do on the job." Ezekiel added.

Manic nodded. "Okay then." He replied.

Meanwhile, back at the Burger King restaurant, Sonic wasn't having much luck finding a new employee either. There was a huge line of OCs coming in and out of the restaurant, but none of them were qualified enough for the job.

Sonic groaned. "Is there ANYONE qualified enough to work at the greatest and possibly only Burger King restaurant in the province of Flevoland?" He asked himself.

Sometime later, Sonia, Manic, Sally and Ezekiel were back at the restaurant serving customers. "Man, it sucks that we weren't able to find anyone qualified enough today..." Manic groaned.

"You gotta stay patient, Manic. Confuscius says: "Good things come to those who wait."" Sally told him.

Manic nodded. "That is true. Let's just get back to serving customers." He replied before Ezekiel handed him an order for Hornsby the Rhino from Animal Crossing: A Texas Bacon Chicken with Cheesy Bacon Fries and a Fanta. "Number 045 is ready to be served!" Manic called before Hornsby got up from his stool and took the food.

"Thanks, sir!" Hornsby happily replied.

Manic smiled. "Anytime, sir. Enjoy the food." He replied back before Hornsby went to sit down at a table and began to eat.

"And that's another happy customer, yo! That's what we live to do!" Ezekiel gave a thumbs up and grinned.

"Indeed we do, Zeke. Indeed we do." Sonia added with a smile.

Some more time later, Manic was on his break, having a Texas Bacon Chicken with Cheesy Bacon Fries and a Sprite at a table. Silver and Blaze were sitting with him, and Silver was having a Texas Double Bacon King with Nacho Cheese Bites and a medium coffee. Blaze was having a Texas Bacon King with King Wings and a King Shake Strawberry.

"So you guys are looking for a new hire to replace Big, huh?" Silver asked Manic as he took a bite of his Texas Double Bacon King.

Manic nodded as took a bite of his Texas Bacon Chicken. "Yeah, we are. We haven't found anyone qualified enough yet, though..." He sighed.

Blaze nodded back. "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone qualified enough eventually." She replied with a reassuring smile.

Manic smiled back. "Thanks, Blaze. Your support means a lot." He told her.

Blaze nodded again. "Anytime, Manic. That's what friends are for." She replied.

"Yeah, friends are there to support each other." Silver added before the three of them continued eating.


	25. Chapter 25: Ketchup Control

It was a rather quiet day at the Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station, with barely any customers stopping by. Only Knuckles and Amy were currently at the restaurant, with the two of them snacking on a Texas Bacon King while sipping on a Sprite occasionally.

Manic was currently mopping the floors of the restaurant, considering he had enough time for that as there were barely any customers. Sonia was sitting with Knuckles and Amy, just chatting it up a bit. Sally was working the register while Ezekiel was in the kitchen. Sonic was leaning forward on the counter, impatiently tapping his left index finger on it.

"Come on, this is ridiculous! Where the fuck are our loyal customers?!" Sonic shouted in frustration.

"How do we know?" Knuckles asked as he shrugged before he took another bite of his Texas Bacon King.

"Hell if we know." Amy shrugged before continuing to eat.

"Well, I can make a pretty good guess where our loyal customers are..." Manic sighed before the scene cut to the McDonalds at the side of the Lelystad Highway, where the E-100 robots, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta chuckled as they were surrounded by stacks of money.

"Those Burger King fools should really consider moving their business over to the highway, because they'll get more customers and income that way." Delta laughed as he was serving some customers.

"Nah, they should stay right where they are. That means more customers and income for us." Beta laughed as the E-100 robots continued serving their customers and making money.

The next day, it was a bit busier at the Burger King restaurant, as there were more customers that day. Manic and Ezekiel were running the register while Sally and Sonia were running the kitchen. Manic had just served Super Mario's brother Luigi his meal: A Crunchy Chicken Deluxe with some Onion Rings and a Fuze Tea.

"Here you go, Luigi! This is a special meal we made just for you! Enjoy!" Manic told the green clad plumber with a grin.

Luigi grinned back. "Thanks, Manic! I really appreciate it!" He replied before he went to sit down at a table and then began eating. As Manic and Ezekiel looked outside, they saw the Batmobile pull up to the restaurant and saw the Batman himself step out of it. He locked up the Batmobile and went inside the restaurant, walking up to the counter. Manic and Ezekiel were shocked as the Batman himself was at the restaurant.

"Whoa, dude...It's Batman..." Ezekiel muttered in shock and amazement.

"I never thought he'd come to visit Burger King..." Manic muttered with equal shock and amazement.

"...Hello there. Could I have a Big King with King Fries with a side of ketchup and a large coffee to go, please? I'm in a bit of a hurry." Batman asked, placing his order.

Manic and Ezekiel nodded. "Of course, yo! We'll get it done faster than you can say "Riddle me this!"" Ezekiel replied.

Batman shook his head. "Very poor choice of words, kid..." He sighed.

Ezekiel whimpered. "Sorry, yo..."

"Don't worry, kid. It's alright." Batman then assured him as he paid for his food.

"Don't worry, Mr. Batman. We'll get your order done as fast as we can." Manic told Batman before giving the order to the kitchen. Once it was done, Batman picked it up.

"Thanks, young gentlemen. The world owes you a debt of gratitude for making me this food." Batman told Manic and Ezekiel before walking outside and stepping back inside the Batmobile, then driving off, out of sight.

"Dude, my parents seriously won't believe that I served Batman at work today. They'll think I'm crazy." Ezekiel laughed.

Manic chuckled. "You're working at a Burger King restaurant run by antropomorphic talking animals, I'd say that's crazy enough." He pointed out.

"Good point, yo." Ezekiel laughed some more before waiting for the next customer to come and place an order.

Later that day, Sonia and Manic were sitting at the counter when Vector suddenly entered the restaurant covered in ketchup. Sonia and Manic gave the green crocodile a confused look as he walked up to the counter. "Uhhhh, why the hell are you covered in ketchup?" Sonia asked Vector.

"Because Charmy somehow smeared all the walls and floors in our home with ketchup, and I ended up slipping on it and falling down the stairs, covering me in ketchup!" Vector replied, visibly annoyed.

Sonia and Manic looked at each other before hesitantly nodding. "O-kayyyy..." Manic replied.

"Yeahhhh...Anyway, would you like to order something or are you just coming in for a chat?" Sonia then asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to order something...A Texas Double Bacon King and a large Coca Cola, please." Vector replied as he paid for the food.

Sonia nodded and handed Vector his receipt. "Here's your receipt. When the food is ready, come pick it up." She replied.

"Will do..." Vector sighed before plopping down on a stool, getting ketchup all over it.

"Couldn't that big green idiot take a shower before coming in here...?" Manic muttered under his breath before he went to give the order to the kitchen.


	26. Chapter 26: Cyborg of the South

While Sonia, Sally and Ezekiel were busy running the registers and the kitchen, Sonic and Manic were sitting in the office, brainstorming on who to hire for the Burger King restaurant as a replacement for Big. While they were brainstorming, they were having a Texas Bacon King.

"Hmmmm..." Sonic muttered while he took a bite from his Texas Bacon King.

"Hmmmm..." Manic muttered too while he took a bite from his Texas Bacon King. Suddenly, a brilliant idea flashed through his head. "I got an idea on who to hire!" He exclaimed.

Sonic jumped to his feet, grinning. "Are you thinking who I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Yep!" Manic replied as the two brothers ran out of the Burger King restaurant to go find their new hire. Sally, Sonia and Ezekiel watched as the two of them ran out of the restaurant into Lelystad.

"Those must've finally had an idea on who to hire as a replacement for Big." Sonia remarked as she was standing at the register.

"Most likely." Sally nodded as she poked her head out of the kitchen. Ezekiel just shrugged as he continued baking burgers for the hungry customers.

Sometime later, Sonic and the others were standing in the kitchen with their new hire: The cyborg rabbit Bunnie! She was wearing a Burger King shirt and hat. "Welcome aboard, Bunnie!" Sonic proudly told Bunnie.

Bunnie smiled. "Awwww, thanks, sugah! Ah'm happy to replace ol' Big the Cat here at Burger King!" The cyborg rabbit replied in her iconic southern accent.

"Alrighty! Sally, Sonia, Manic and Ezekiel should be able to help you out on your first day at Burger King, so pay good attention to what they say! As for me, I'll be in the office for most of the day to keep this restaurant's doors open, the cash rolling in and headaches at bay!" Sonic told Bunnie before heading into his office and closing the door behind.

Bunnie nodded and turned to the others. "So, does anythin' crazy happen at this here Burger King?" She asked them.

Manic chuckled. "Oh, plenty of crazy things happen here, Bunnie. Take it from me." He replied before an anvil randomly fell on his head, knocking the green hedgehog out cold. Bunnie looked confused at Manic and then back at the others, who just shrugged and continued on with their work day.


	27. Chapter 27: Egg Pawn Stars

It was another rainy day in Lelystad as a lot of people were gathered at the Lelystad train station's Burger King restaurant waiting for the rain to blow over. Manic and Ezekiel were mopping up floors while Sonia, Sally and Bunnie were working the registers and kitchen. Sonic, on the other hand was having a bite to eat with Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

"So, are you guys gonna be doing anything interesting tonight? Me, I'm planning to take Sally and the others here at Burger King out dancing at the club tonight after closing time." Sonic said as he took a bite of his Whopper.

"I'm gonna be playing board games with Cosmo, Cream and Cheese tonight. It's Saturday, and Saturday night is board game night at the Prower Residence." Tails replied as he took a sip of his Sprite.

"I'm gonna be doing tons and tons of homework. Man, college is harder than I thought..." Knuckles groaned before taking a bite of his King Wings.

"And I'm gonna be learning languages with Silver and Blaze tonight. We're currently trying to learn Russian." Amy replied as she ate her Twister Fries.

Manic nodded as he was listening in on the conversation. "I hope you guys all have fun with those things. I know we will have fun for sure." He chuckled as he continued mopping the floors.

"You know it! I always like myself a good night at the club whenever I get the chance!" Ezekiel added as he continued mopping the floors as well.

"Ah like mahself a good night at the club just as much as any other gal 'round this city. 'Til closin' time, we'll continue bakin' burgers an' fries an' making sodas, milkshakes an' ice cream without ever losin' our smiles." Bunnie said with a smile. She was currently working the register while Sally and Sonia were in the kitchen making some orders for some hungry customers.

Manic chuckled some more. "Yep, we'll keep on doing this work until closing time day after day after day. That's what we love to do, and what we get paid for to do." He replied to Bunnie as he continued mopping floors.

Sometime later, the Burger King crew was defending the restaurant from Egg Pawns that were attacking it. Sonic Homing Attacked the Egg Pawns to destroy them, Sonia attacked them with a metal combat stick, Manic fired a blaster at them, Sally used martial arts to fight the Egg Pawns, Bunnie used her cybernetics to fight the Egg Pawns and Ezekiel used a pair of laser pistols that Manic had given him to deal with the Egg Pawns.

"Egg Pawns attacking a Burger King restaurant at a train station in Lelystad. Just another day in the lives of us hedgehogs, chipmunks, rabbits and humans." Sonia remarked as she was dealing with the Egg Pawns.

"Considering this happens at least once a day, I'd say it's usual for us. For the rest of society, I'm not so sure." Sally replied as she was dealing with the Egg Pawns as well.

"Let's just deal with these Egg Pawns before the whole restaurant is overrun!" Manic replied as he continued blasting Egg Pawns into tiny metal pieces. The customers cheered the employees on as they did their very best to protect them from the danger revolving around them.


	28. Chapter 28: Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Kazooie

Manic came into the Lelystad train station's Burger King restaurant, only to be greeted by Sonic and Ezekiel having a food fight as they were squirting ketchup all over each other. "Uhhhh, what the fuck is going on here?" Manic asked in confusion.

Sally, Sonia and Bunnie were watching the boys holding their food fight. "Oh, the boys thought it'd be a good idea to hold a food fight during work hours." Sonia replied to him.

Manic nodded hesitantly. "Guess who's gonna have to clean up all this shit once they're done..." He sighed.

Sally sighed as well. "Yep, we do..." She muttered.

"Ah figure we should just let those boys have their fun. Sure, it ain't fun havin' to clean up their mess, but that's just part of the job. Least, that's what ah figure." Bunnie remarked. Manic nodded and him, Sally, Sonia and Bunnie continued watching Sonic and Ezekiel holding their food fight.

Later, once everything was cleaned up, everyone got back to work, with Manic and Sally running the register while Sonia, Ezekiel and Bunnie were running the kitchen. Sonic, on the other hand, was in the office chatting it up with Tails and Knuckles.

Manic had just served Banjo and Kazooie their order: A Double Whopper with Chicken Nuggets with a side of ketchup and a Fuze Tea for Banjo and a Fish King with Twister Fries and a King Shake Strawberry for Kazooie. "Here you go, guys. Enjoy your food." Manic told the bear-bird duo with a smile.

"Thanks, sir. We'll enjoy this for sure." Banjo replied with a smile.

"Don't beat yourself up about us not enjoying our meal, needlemouse. We didn't pay for this food only to walk out and not eat it, did we?" Kazooie added.

Manic nodded. "Good point, and well made." He replied back with a chuckle as he rubbed his quills sheepishly. Banjo chuckled as him and Kazooie took their food and went to sit down at a table.

"The bird's quite a sassy one, isn't she?" Sally asked Manic.

"She sure is. Oh well, we have to deal with customers with an attitude a lot, so this is nothing new." Manic replied to Sally.

Sally nodded. "Good point, and well made." She replied as she and Manic continued running the register.


	29. Chapter 29: There Goes The Sun

It was a gorgeous sunny day in Lelystad, and the Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station was once again getting a good stream of customers going. Manic was currently serving Rouge her meal that she had ordered: A Whopper with Chili Cheese Nuggets and a King Shake Chocolate.

"Here you go, Rouge. This is a special meal I made just for you. Enjoy." Manic told the ever provocatively dressed bat with a smile.

Rouge giggled. "Thanks, Big Green. I'll remember this meal." She winked at Manic and then went to sit at a table. Manic chuckled as he rubbed his quills sheepishly.

Bunnie giggled a little bit, having seen what happened. "She's a real flirt, ain't she?" She asked Manic.

"Yep, she sure is. I bet she's the type of girl who flirts with anyone regardless of race or gender." Manic chuckled a bit more.

"Yup. That's just how Rouge is. Now we gotta go serve more customers so we can bring in more cash to keep the restaurant doors open." Bunnie nodded.

"Indeed. Let's get back to work." Manic nodded.

Sometime later, Manic and Sonia were walking around Lelystad together since they were on break. "Sure is hot today, isn't it?" Sonia asked Manic.

Manic nodded in agreement. "It is. Let's hope that it'll get a bit cooler later in the day." He replied.

"Oh, you think I'm too hot for you?!" A gruff voice shouted. Manic and Sonia looked up and saw that the sun had turned into an Angry Sun from Super Mario Bros. 3.

"Shit, the sun became an Angry Sun..." Manic sighed.

"I'll show you how I treat people who complain about me being too hot!" The Angry Sun shouted before swooping down to try and hit Manic and Sonia.

"Cripes! We gotta do something before we're burned to a crisp!" Sonia exclaimed as she and Manic began running from the Angry Sun.

"Hey, Sonia, Manic! Take this!" Luigi shouted as he tossed the two of them a Starman. They grabbed the Starman and became invincible. They then proceeded to take out the Angry Sun, but this caused the skies above the city to go dark.

"Shit, do you think that we killed the actual sun along with that Angry Sun...?" Sonia gulped.

"I'm afraid so..." Manic gulped.

"Mama mia, didn't see that coming..." Luigi gulped. They all wondered what they would do now that the sun was dead and the entire solar system was covered in darkness.


	30. Chapter 30: Customer Overload

It was lunch shift and the Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station was packed with customers. It was so busy at the restaurant that some of the customers have to eat outside. Sally, Bunnie and Ezekiel were working the registers while Sonic, Sonia and Manic were busy in the kitchen. Usually, Sonic would be in the office taking care of business, but seeing how busy it was at the restaurant, he jumped in to help the others run this unusually busy lunch shift.

"Man, we rarely have such busy lunch shifts." Sonia remarked as she was making two Triple Whoppers for a very hungry Rooney.

"I know, this one's insane." Manic replied as he was making several portions of King Fries for several hungry customers.

"Yeah, this is one of the busiest lunch shifts we've had in quite a while." Sonic added as he was using two spatulas and his speed to increase productivity. He was currently making two Texas Bacon Chickens for a very hungry Vector.

Vector, Espio, Charmy and Mighty were sitting at a table together. "Damn, this has got to be one of the most busy lunch shifts this restaurant's ever had!" Vector remarked.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come here during lunchtime!" Espio hissed at Vector.

"Aw, come on, Espio! Once our food's ready, we'll eat it, and then we're out of here!" Charmy told his purple chameleon friend as he happily buzzed around above the table him and his friends were sitting.

Mighty just shrugged. "It might be busy in here, but at least we managed to find ourselves a table to sit at and don't have to stand outside like the Babylons have to do." He said, pointing at the Babylons, Jet, Wave and Storm who were standing outside while waiting on their food.

"Jesus Christ, I've never seen this restaurant so busy before!" Jet exclaimed in shock, seeing how packed the restaurant was on the inside.

Wave nodded in agreement. "I know, it's insane, to say the least." She replied.

"Well, it's a good thing we've ordered our meals to go, because then we won't have to sit outside on the sidewalk to eat." Storm added.

Jet nodded. "Speaking of our meals, are they done yet?" The green hawk asked the gray albatross.

Storm looked inside the restaurant and looked at the Preparing/Ready screen. Their meals were finished. "Yep, they're finished. I'll go get them." He replied as he walked inside and made his way through the crowd to get to the counter and get the meals.

Sally handed Storm three bags filled with Burger King food. "Here you go, Storm. Enjoy." The brown chipmunk told the gray albatross with her iconic light smile.

"Thanks, Sally! Good luck with the rest of your lunch shift!" Storm replied with a smile as he left the restaurant and handed Jet and Wave their bags of food.

"Ah, thank goodness. Let's get out of here now." Jet nodded as him, Wave and Storm got back on their Extreme Gear boards and flew out of there.

The next day, Manic arrived at the Burger King restaurant, only to find it was closed. The green hedgehog looked inside the restaurant, seeing no one inside. The doors were locked and the lights were off. Manic then got out his smartphone and called Sonic. "Hey, Sonic. Where are you? The Burger King's closed." Manic told Sonic after he picked up.

Sonic was chilling at the beaches of Zandvoort with Sally. "Oh, did I forgot to tell you? The Burger King's closed for the day. After that busy day we had yesterday, I figured that we all deserved a day off, so feel free to spend it however you like, bro. As for me and Sally, we'll be spending the day at the beach. See ya later, bro." The cobalt blue hedgehog explained to his green brother before hanging up the phone.

Manic looked at his phone and smiled. "I think I know how I'm gonna spend this day off." He said before calling Ezekiel.

"Yo, Manic! What's up, yo?" The human teenager asked after answering the phone.

"Yo, Zeke. Listen, we all have a day off, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have a guys day at Sonic, Sally and my apartment? We could play video games there all day if you want." Manic told Ezekiel.

"Of course, yo. I'll be right over. See you soon." Ezekiel replied before hanging up.

Manic put his phone away and smiled. "A guy's day it is." He said to himself before heading back home.


	31. Chapter 31: Amy's Weird Fetish

Sonia and Manic were running the register while Sally, Ezekiel and Bunnie were in the kitchen and Sonic was in the office taking care of business as usual. Sonia and Manic were just minding their own business when Rouge came in with E-123 Omega as the two of them walked up to the counter. Rouge sighed in frustration.

"Oh, hey, Rouge. Hey, Omega. Something the matter?" Sonia asked the bat and automaton.

"Hey, Sonia, Manic...Omega and I just got back from visiting Shadow in prison. That big black buffoon really hates it in prison and he asked us to get him a Chaos Emerald so he can escape, but we refused. After he heard that, he got angry, called us disloyal friends and spat in my face. I then proceeded to kick him in the testicles and Omega and I left..." Rouge explained as she sighed.

Manic frowned. "Geez...I can't believe he's being a dick to his closest friends like that..." He replied.

"Affirmative. He's the reason why he's in prison in the first place. We refused to get him a Chaos Emerald because he needs to learn the error of his restaurant conning ways in prison." Omega replied back.

"Don't get me wrong, I love that big black stud, but he's so difficult to reason with at times...I just wish he would one day see the error of his ways and live clean instead of conning restaurants like a cheapskate..." Rouge sighed some more.

Sonia and Manic looked at each other and then back at Rouge and Omega. "Perhaps some food could cheer you up right now?" Manic suggested.

Rouge nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great...I'll have a Double Cheeseburger with Chicken Tenders and a large Fanta." She replied as she paid for the food.

Sonia nodded and printed out Rouge's receipt and handed to her. "Here's your receipt. Once the food is ready, come pick it up." The purple hedgehog told the white bat.

"Rouge, you go sit down at a table. I'll bring you the food once it's done." Omega told his bat friend.

Rouge smiled. "Thanks, Omega. At least I can count on your support when Shadow's useless." She told the automaton before flying over to a table and sitting down.

* * *

Sonic, Sonia and Manic were playing cards in the office when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Sonic called.

Bunnie then proceeded to come into the office. "Uhhhh, Sonic, hun...You might wanna come look at this..." The cyborg rabbit told the cobalt blue hedgehog as she gestures him to come with her. Sonic, Sonia and Manic looked at each other as they followed Bunnie into the restaurant, where they saw Amy dressed as a Merhog. She was wearing a pink Merhog tail and red seashell bra as she was sitting on a table as if it was a rock on the sea surface.

"Uhhhh, why the fuck is Amy dressed as a Merhog?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"It's her new fetish, that's why she's dressed as a Merhog." Knuckles replied as he was leaning on the counter while sipping on a Coca Cola.

"And why does she have to do that right here at Burger King?" Manic asked with equal confusion.

"Beats me." Knuckles shrugged as he continued sipping on his Coca Cola.

Amy giggled as she flicked her fake Merhog tail. "I really feel like going for a swim right now~." She said as she flicked her quills a bit.

"Dang, this is weird as heck, yo..." Ezekiel remarked as he stared at Amy in confusion.

"Amy, can you please get out of here and continue your weird new fetish at home?" Sally asked Amy.

"Why? I like sharing my Merhog self with everyone." Amy giggled a bit more.

"Is this a normal day at this restaurant?" Gooper Blooper asked Manic.

Manic sighed. "Just a plain ass normal day at this restaurant..." He replied to Gooper Bloper.


	32. Chapter 32: King Of Eating Burger King

It was once again a busy day at the Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station. The crew was busy with making food, serving food, collecting money and cleaning up the place when neccessary. Sonia and Ezekiel called in sick today, so Sonic asked Vector and Charmy to fill in for them.

Charmy flew to Amy and Cream's table holding two trays filled with their orders: A Texas Double Bacon King, Chicken Tenders and a Sprite for Amy and a Whopper Jr, King Fries with ketchup and a King Shake Strawberry for Cream. "Here you go, girls! Normally you'd be supposed to pick it up, but I'm bringing you your food just for you!" Charmy told Amy and Cream as he put down their food in front of them.

Amy smiled. "Awwww...Thanks, Charmy!" The pink hedgehog told the young bee.

"Yeah, that's really nice of you, Charmy!" Cream added as the girls began eating. As they did so, they both let out a loud stinky burp. "Oh, excuse us." Cream giggled as the girls continued eating. Charmy giggled too and flew back to the kitchen.

"This is pretty fun, Manic. You should ask Sonic to invite me and Vector to fill in for any sick workers you might get again some time." Charmy told Manic.

Manic smiled. "I'll definitely bring it up some time, Charmy. You and Vector are definitely a big help at the restaurant whenever someone's sick or has a day off." He replied.

Vector laughed. "Thanks, Manic. That's what we aim to do, buddy." The green crocodile replied as he was making some fries for some hungry customers.

"I can definitely tell." Manic chuckled as he continued manning the register together with Sally while Vector, Charmy and Bunnie were taking care of the kitchen.

* * *

Manic set down another tray of food in front of Vector while Bunnie set down another tray of food in front of Bark the Polar Bear. Vector began chowing down a Double Cheeseburger XXL, Twister Fries with ketchup and chugging a Sprite while Bark began chowing down a Triple Whopper, King Wings and chugging a Coca Cola.

Waluigi, who had just walked into the restaurant only to be greeted by this strange scenario, walked up to Manic. "Hey, Manic. What's going on here?" The purple clad man asked the green hedgehog.

"Oh, we're holding a Burger King eating contest. The winner gets to take home 500 euros." Manic explained to Waluigi.

The purple clad man raised an eyebrow. "A Burger King eating contest? So they're trying to eat as many Burger King food as they can? That can't be healthy..." He said, scratching his head.

Manic nodded. "We know it isn't healthy, and that's why we'll be taking full responsibility if they do die of a massive coronary, diabetes, total organ failure, or whatever other heart disease they might get from all that fast food." He replied.

Waluigi shrugged. "Well, those two better step up their game, because Burger Beagle's already a step ahead of them. Maybe even two." He remarked as he pointed at Burger Beagle eating three trays of food in a row before being supplied more.

Manic chuckled. "Indeed. He's been the undefeated Burger King eating champion for a while now, according to what Sonic told me, and it's no surprise. He's got an appetite as big as a whale." He replied as him and Waluigi continued watching the Burger King eating contest.


	33. Chapter 33: The Cat In The Hat

It was a rainy night in Lelystad as things were quiet at the Lelystad train station's Burger King restaurant. Sonia and Bunnie were cleaning the restaurant windows while Manic was working the register. Sally and Ezekiel were in the kitchen and Sonic was sleeping in his office. Manic yawned as he had been working since early in the morning as he rested his head on his right hand.

"Man, why do we have to work when there's barely any customers at night?" Manic groaned.

"Yeah. Meanwhile, that husband of mine is lying on his ass and snoozing the final hours of the day away in his office." Sally pointed out.

"I know, he's slacking off while we're doing all the work out here, yo. It's outrageous." Ezekiel added.

Sonia sighed. "Sonic can be a bit of a dick sometimes. He's both our brother and our boss, and both brothers and bosses can be dicks sometimes." She pointed out.

"Don't worry, y'all. Ah'm sure we can get through the last hours of the work day." Bunnie assured everyone as a customer entered: It was the Cat in the Hat!

"Oh, hello, sir! Welcome to Burger King!" Manic happily greeted the Cat in the Hat as he walked up to the counter.

"Greetings! I'm the Cat in the Hat! As most of the people in the city snore, I make my return to this restaurant, for I have been here before!" The Cat in the Hat spoke.

"Oh, you've been here before? I don't recall that exactly..." Manic laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's because you were too tired to remember." Sally giggled.

"Anyway, how may I help you?" Manic asked.

"Hmmmm...My tastebuds really sting for a Texas Bacon King. Also, some Twister Fries seem nice. And finally, a large Sprite to get through the night. I'd like all of that to go, for tonight I have another show." The Cat spoke, placing his order and paying for his food.

Manic nodded and handed the Cat his receipt. "Okay, here's your receipt. When the food is ready, come pick it up." He told the Cat before Sally and Ezekiel went to make the Cat's order.

The Cat nodded and sat down on a stool. "Very well, once the food is ready, I'll pick it up as if my name was Freddy, so when the moment is there, I'll be steady." He spoke.

"Is there any reason in particular you always speak in rhyme?" Manic asked the Cat.

"Since Dr. Seuss created me this way, I rhyme everything I say. Sometimes it's hard to find a rhyme, but I manage to succeed every time. Say, while we wait for my food to arrive, how about a trick that'll make you have the time of your life?" The Cat asked after explaining why he always talks in rhyme.

Manic raised an eyebrow. "Uhhhh, sure. I don't see why not." He replied.

The Cat in the Hat smiled. "Oh, goody! Let the fun begin, shall we?" He asked before he began making a mess around the restaurant.

"Dude, what the hell?! Can't you see we're trying to clean this place up to make it nice for customers?!" Sonia shouted at the Cat.

"Don't worry, Sonia, hun. Ah'm sure this kitty'll clean up the mess before he leaves." Bunnie assured him.

"I hope so, because I'm not planning on cleaning up the mess this guy is making." Manic replied. Soon after, the Cat finished making his mess.

"And the deed is done! Well, what did you think? Was that fun?" The Cat asked everyone.

"I don't see what's so fun about making a mess at someone else's property, but whatever floats your boat..." Sonia shrugged and sighed.

"Some people just have a weird way of makin' fun, ah guess." Bunnie shrugged.

"Apparently so." Manic chuckled.

"Food is ready!" Sally called. Manic nodded and packaged the Cat in the Hat's food and handed it to him.

"Here you go, sir. And uh, please clean up your mess before you go." Manic told the Cat.

The Cat smiled. "No worries, my friend. For I can clean up the mess I made in a jiffy like nothing happened." He replied as he proceeded to quickly clean up the mess he had just made. "Have a good night, alright?" He said as he left the restaurant with his food. Sonic soon came out of the office, yawning.

"Aaaah, that was a nice snooze...Did anything happen while I was out?" Sonic asked the others.

Manic chuckled. "Oh, nothing we couldn't handle..." He replied as he rubbed his quills sheepishly.


	34. Chapter 34: Sonic's Unreasonable 'Tude

Manic grunted as he was being attacked by an angry mob of customers who were all hungry for either Texas Bacon Kings, Texas Double Bacon Kings or Texas Bacon Chickens. Sonia, Ezekiel and Bunnie were helping him in fending off the angry mob of customers by tossing the burgers they wanted at them.

"I've had enough of this shit! I'm gonna ask Sonic and Sally to help us with this shit!" Manic growled as he manage to quickly make his way towards Sonic's office and banged on the door.

"Come in!" Sonic called from the other side of the door. Manic then proceeded to enter the office and close the door behind him.

"Sonic, you and Sally really need to get out there and help us out with containing this angry mob of customers, because they're going absolutely insane out there!" Manic told Sonic.

The cobalt blue hedgehog listened to his brother while he was snuggling with his wife Sally. "Are they? Lemme see..." Sonic sighed as he let go of Sally and followed Manic into the kitchen area of the restaurant and saw the angry mob of customers rampaging in the dining area.

"See? We _really_ need help with this shit!" Manic told Sonic.

Sonic thought it over, scratched his head and said: "Nonsense, you, Sonia, Ezekiel and Bunnie can perfectly deal with this yourselves. Just keep on making burgers to satisfy them and make them leave. Oh, and make sure they pay for the burgers before they leave." He then began walking back to his office.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Manic asked his cobalt blue brother in disbelief. Sonic didn't respond as he closed the office door behind him and continued having his quality time with Sally. Manic let out a deep frustrated sigh. "Why do I even bother to reason with him sometimes...?" The green hedgehog asked himself before he was hit in the back of the head with a chair thrown at him by an angry customer.


	35. Chapter 35: Fun With Fry Oil

It was a dark and stormy day in Lelystad, as Manic was running through the pouring rain wearing a yellow raincoat, yellow rain pants, yellow rain boots and a yellow rain hat. He then proceeded to enter the Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station before closing the door behind him shaking the rain off of him like a dog.

"Man, this storm is pretty crazy...Good thing I'm here now..." Manic sighed in relief.

"Ah, Manic. Good you're here, brother." Sonia gave her brother a smile as she was running the register with Sally.

"Yeah, we need you in the kitchen. Knuckles just placed an order consisting of a Double Bacon King, Chili Cheese Nuggets and a large Sprite." Sally added.

Manic nodded. "I'll get right on that as soon as I've got my rain clothing off." The green hedgehog replied as he walked into the kitchen area and went to go take his rain clothing off.

* * *

Manic was making a Triple Whopper with Twister Fries and a Fanta for Rooney while Ezekiel was making a Crunchy Chicken Deluxe with Chicken Nuggets and a Coca Cola for Bruce. "Sure is nice and quiet at Burger King today, ain't it, Zeke?" Manic asked Ezekiel as he was flipping the burgers for Rooney's Triple Whopper.

"You know it. Nothing really crazy has happened lately at this restaurant, which is a miracle, since a lot of weird stuff happens at this restaurant all the time, yo." Ezekiel replied.

Manic nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Sometimes Sonic throws objects or even people in the fry oil for no reason at all. I don't know why either." He shrugged as he kept flipping burgers.

Ezekiel nodded back. "Yep. That's just how the boss is: A complicated fellow, yo." The socially awkward teen replied as he was making Chicken Nuggets. Suddenly he was grabbed and thrown into the fry oil by Sonic as he screamed in pain.

"What the hell, Sonic?!" Manic asked in shock before the cobalt blue proceeded to throw the green hedgehog into the fry oil as well as he began screaming in pain as well. Sonic then proceeded to dust off his hands before looking to the readers.

"What? Are you gonna stare at how my brother and his colleague are burning alive in the fry oil or are you gonna buy something?" Sonic asked you, the reader.


	36. Chapter 36: Alexneushoorn Returns

It was a calm and sleepy day in Lelystad. There weren't many customers at the Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station. Manic was sitting around behind the counter, being bored out of his mind. The green hedgehog was starting to doze off when me, the author of this entire story, Alexneushoorn himself entered the restaurant through the south entrance before walking up to the counter.

Manic snapped awake upon seeing me enter the restaurant and walking up to the counter. "Oh! Alexneushoorn! Welcome back! It's been a while since you were last here!" He told me with a smile.

I chuckled. "Why, yes, it has been a while, Manic. I was hungry for some Burger King, so my dad drove me here. I'd like a Whopper with cheese, Twister Fries with a side of barbecue sauce and a large Sprite to go, please. My dad is waiting outside the train station, so I'm in a bit of a hurry." I told Manic as I placed my order.

Manic smiled and nodded as he printed my receipt. "Okay, here's your receipt. Come pick up the food when it's done." He told me as he handed me the receipt.

"I think I'll stay here at the counter and have a chat with you while I wait for my food." I replied with a smile.

"That's fine too." Manic replied back with a smile before giving the order through to the kitchen as Sally and Sonia began working on my order. He then came back out front to the counter to chat it up a bit with me.

I looked around the restaurant. "Not many customers around today, are there?" I asked Manic.

Manic shook his head. "Not really, no. It's been a really calm and sleepy day today. Not much has been happening in Lelystad today, honestly. But honestly, I kinda like the calm and sleepy days. We sometimes need a break from all the madness that you make us go through in this story." The green hedgehog admitted as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head for a bit.

I chuckled a bit at that. "Yeah, that's understandable." I replied. "So, have you managed to get your own apartment yet, Manic?" I asked the green hedgehog curiously.

Manic smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I have. I managed to save up enough money to buy myself an apartment downtown, near this restaurant, so it makes commuting to work a lot easier. I appreciate Sonic and Sally letting me stay at their place until I was able to get a place of my own." He told me.

I smiled upon hearing that. "I'm glad to hear that, Manic. Now you don't have to live off your brother and sister in-law's rent, taxes and the like anymore." I replied.

Manic smiled and nodded again. "Yep. Now I have to pay my own rent, taxes and the like. I gotta be honest, it's a bit of a pain sometimes, but I'm glad I don't have to leech off of Sonic and Sally's rent and taxes anymore." He replied to me.

I nodded. "Understandable. Well, it's been nice talking to you again, Manic. It's been a while since we last had such a good chat." I told the green hedgehog.

"Agreed. It's been nice talking to you again as well, Alexneushoorn. Do come back sometime, yeah?" Manic asked me.

"Oh, I will, Manic. At least, until they open a Burger King restaurant near where I live." I replied with a light chuckle.

"One Whopper with cheese, Twister Fries with a side of barbecue sauce and a large Sprite to go, ready to be served!" Sonia told Manic as she handed him the meal.

"Alright, thanks, sis." Manic told Sonia with a smile before handing me the food as I paid for it. "Here you go, Alexneushoorn. Enjoy your meal." The green hedgehog told me with a smile.

"Thanks, Manic. Have a nice day at work." I told the green hedgehog before I left the restaurant the way I came: Through the south entrance.

"Thanks, Alexneushoorn." Manic replied with a smile as he went back to work.


	37. Chapter 37: Sonic Learns A Lesson

Manic was just preparing a Double Cheeseburger for Knuckles as Bunnie was preparing Twister Fries for Knuckles. Knuckles' large Sprite was already waiting for him. "Is my order DONE already? I'm hungry as hell!" The crimson echidna yelled from his stool he was sitting on as he awaited his meal to be prepared.

"We're not as fast as Sonic is, alright? Be patient, Knux!" Manic told Knuckles as he had finished the crimson echidna's Double Cheeseburger and wrapped it up neatly.

"If you're expectin' your meal to be done within a milisecond, then you're outta your mind, hun." Bunnie told Knuckles as she finished the crimson echidna's Twister Fries. Manic and Bunnie then put the burger and fries on Knuckles' tray with the large Sprite.

"About time! You guys are unreasonably slow today!" Knuckles said as he swiped his tray of food from the counter and went to sit down at a table.

"I think you're being unreasonably impatient, you meatheaded shitsack." Manic scoffed at the crimson echidna before he felt Sonic smack him in the back of his head.

"Manic! You do NOT say that kind of stuff to our customers, no matter how impatient they may be!" Sonic scolded his brother while crossing his arms.

Manic sighed. "I know, Sonic. I don't know how I could've let those words slip out of my mouth. I'm a very bad employee." He replied to the cobalt blue hedgehog.

"Damn right. In fact, I'm going to punish you. I'm retracting half of your paycheck for this week, so you'll only get half of what you usually earn this week." Sonic replied back.

Manic sighed even deeper. "Yes, bro..." The green hedgehog muttered.

"Good. Now get back to work. Time is money, and my bills don't pay themselves." Sonic replied before he walked back to his office and shut the door behind him.

"Man, Sonic can be so unreasonable sometimes..." Manic sighed again.

"No kiddin', honey. Someone oughta teach that sugarhog a little respect. And 'tween you and me, I was thinkin' me and you oughta do it." Bunnie told Manic.

Manic's eyes widened. "And how were you gonna do that?" He asked the Southern cyborg rabbit.

"Well, ah overheard Sonic sayin' that there's a men's night at this here Burger King tonight. So, I was thinkin' of callin' in sick tonight and leavin' Sonic and Sally to do the evening shift all by themselves and deal with the busy night alone." Bunnie explained to Manic.

Manic grinned, his eyes glistening mischievously. "Bunnie, you're a genius! Do you think we should ask Sonia and Ezekiel if they're in on this?" He then asked Bunnie.

Bunnie smiled and nodded. "'Course we should! Ah'll talk to Sonia, you talk to Zeke, 'kay?" She asked Manic back.

Manic smiled and nodded back. "I'll take care of it." He replied before him and Bunnie each went their own way to plan their revenge on Sonic for his unreasonable attitude in the workplace.

* * *

Later that night, Sonic and Sally came out of Sonic's office after about an hour of cuddling on the job, only to be greeted by an empty kitchen. "Hey! Where the hell is everyone?!" Sonic exclaimed upon seeing the kitchen empty.

Sally then found a note on the counter. "Hey, a note!" She said as she picked up the note.

"What does it say?" Sonic asked his chipmunk wife.

"Dear Sonic...Don't get me wrong, you're a great brother, and we love you, but you sometimes have an unreasonable attitude in the workplace and treat us like dirt. We're sick of that, and therefore we've called in sick for the night along with Bunnie and Ezekiel. I hope you and Sally can handle the busy evening shift tonight by yourselves. I know it's not nice to do this, but you're gonna have to learn the hard way that we're tired of your bullshit in the workplace. – Sonia and Manic" Sally read the note out loud.

Sonic gulped, looking quite pale. "You mean we have to do deal with the men's night tonight all by ourselves?" He asked Sally.

The brown chipmunk sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid so. You kinda had it coming for treating the others like dirt so much, honey. I hope you understand that." She replied to the cobalt blue hedgehog.

Sonic sighed. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. I've been an unreasonable asshole in the workplace lately, so I deserve this punishment." He replied.

"Well, let's try to survive the evening shift by ourselves..." Sally sighed some more.

* * *

The next morning, Sonic and Sally were waiting for the others to arrive outside the Burger King restaurant. Shortly afterwards, they arrived and saw Sonic and Sally waiting for them. "Oh, shoot. Looks like we're gonna get it..." Ezekiel gulped.

"It's been nice knowing you guys..." Sonia told the others.

"Hey, Sonic, Sally...Listen, if you're mad about what we did yesterday, we-" Manic began before Sonic interrupted him.

"No, no. You were right to do that. I admit, I've been an unreasonable asshole in the workplace lately, so I deserved the punishment you guys gave me." Sonic told the rest.

"And is there something you'd like to say to them, Sonic?" Sally asked her husband, crossing her arms at him.

Sonic nodded at Sally before turning back to the others. "Guys, I'm sorry for being such an unreasonable asshole in the workplace lately, so I want to make things right with you guys. Here's your weekly paychecks, plus a bonus." He told his workers as he each handed them a stack of 20 euro bills along with an additional stack of 20 euro bills as a bonus.

Manic, Sonia, Bunnie and Ezekiel grinned upon seeing this. "Thanks, bro!" Manic told Sonic.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it!" Sonia added.

"Yeah, thanks, yo!" Ezekiel added as well.

"Yeah, that's real sweet of ya, Sugarhog." Bunnie added as well.

"So, do you accept my apology?" Sonic asked his workers with a hopeful smile.

The four looked at each other, then back at Sonic and smiled. "Apology accepted." They replied to the cobalt blue hedgehog.

Sonic grinned. "Thanks, guys. I love you so much." He told them. "In addition to your weekly paycheck and that bonus, you all also get the day off for today. I've asked Vector, Espio, Charmy and Mighty to fill in for you guys today." He added.

Manic, Sonia, Bunnie and Ezekiel grinned even bigger upon hearing that. "Thanks, Sonic!" They replied in unison.

Sonic smiled. "Anytime, guys. Now enjoy your day off." He told them before him and Sally went inside the restaurant.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Sonia asked the others.

"How about we go to the cinema? I wanna see that new movie, Beach Blanket Bogus." Manic suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me, yo." Ezekiel replied.

Bunnie smiled and nodded. "Same here. Let's go." She replied before the four of them left for the cinema.


	38. Chapter 38: Employee of the Month

Manic was sitting at the counter at the Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station with headphones on as he was jamming to Jizz In My Pants by The Lonely Island. As he was jamming to his tunes, Jet the Hawk walked up to the counter. Manic paused his music and took off his headphones. "Oh, hello, Jet. Is there anything I can get you?" The green hedgehog asked the green hawk with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Manic. There is something you can get me. There's also something you can get Wave and Storm. I'd like a Double Steakhouse with Onion Rings and a large Sprite. Wave wants a Double Cheeseburger with Chili Cheese Nuggets and a King Shake Banana. Storm wants a Triple Whopper with Cheesy Bacon Fries and a large Coca Cola." Jet replied, placing the orders for him and his friends and paid for the food.

Manic smiled and nodded as he printed the receipt and handed it to the green hawk. "Okay, here's your receipt. Come pick up the food when it's done." He told Jet as he went into the kitchen to help his co-workers with making the order. He wasn't aware that Sonic was watching all of this, and he smiled.

* * *

While Sonia and Bunnie were cleaning the tables and the windows inside the restaurant, Manic walked over to a table Amy and Cream were sitting at, and handed them both a King Sundae Strawberry. "Here you go, ladies. These are special King Sundaes Strawberry I made just for you. Enjoy." The green hedgehog told Amy and Cream with a smile.

Amy and Cream smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Manic. It's awfully nice of you to bring our ice cream to us like that." Cream remarked as she immediately began eating her sundae.

"Yeah, I feel like such royalty getting my food delivered to me like that." Amy added as she began eating her sundae as well.

Manic chuckled. "That's because you're quite the royal customers, ladies." He replied as he walked back to the kitchen. Again, Sonic was watching everything and he was smiling again.

* * *

Manic was happily whistling a tune as he was mopping the floors together with Ezekiel and Sally. "We're glad you're helping us mop the floors so that they're clean again for opening tomorrow, Manic." Sally told the green hedgehog with her iconic light smile.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, yo." Ezekiel added as he smiled at Manic.

"Anytime, guys. I like to be helpful to my co-workers however I can." Manic replied as he kept mopping the floors happily. Sonic was again watching everything and smiling.

* * *

The next day, before opening time, Sonic was in the office with Sonia, Manic, Sally, Bunnie and Ezekiel. It was time to announce the new employee of the month. "Okay, you've all contributed to the flourishing business here at Burger King really well, each in your own way, but unfortunately, only one of you can become employee of the month. So here goes. Drumroll, please." Sonic said as a drumroll began playing out of nowhere. "The new employee of the month is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Manic!" Sonic proudly announced as the other employees began clapping for Manic.

Manic was surprised. "Really?! I'm employee of the month?!" He asked in shock and happiness.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Yep. You might not have noticed, but for the past few days I've been studying you during your shift, and I've noticed how efficient you are in your work, Manic, so you deserve to be employee of the month. Congratulations!" He told Manic as he hung Manic's photo on the wall with the words Employee of the Month underneath as the other employees continued clapping for Manic, who was overflowing with pride.

"Well, to celebrate the occasion, how about I make us all some Whoppers?" Manic suggested with a smile.

"I'm up for that!" Everyone except Manic replied in unison. Manic chuckled as he walked out of the office and into the kitchen to start making everyone their Whoppers.


	39. Chapter 39: Sonia's New Boyfriend

Manic was flipping burgers for the customers. He was currently making a Texas Bacon Chicken for Tails and a Whopper Jr. for Cosmo. Bunnie was taking care of the couple's side meals: Twister Fries with a side of ketchup for Tails and King Fries with mayonaise for Cosmo while Sally took care of their drinks: Two King Shakes Strawberry. Once all of these were finished, the three employees put the meals on two trays and brought them to the counter.

"Number 078 is ready to be served!" Manic called to Tails, who was sitting on a stool while awaiting his meal to be finished. The two tailed fox hopped off the stool and went to grab the two trays filled with food of the counter.

"Thanks, guys. We really appreciate it." Tails told Manic, Bunnie and Sally with a smile.

The three employees smiled back. "Anytime, honey. We aim to please our customers every day of the week." Bunnie replied to Tails.

Sally nodded in agreement. "Indeed, that's why we do this work every day." She added.

Tails nodded. "Well, time to get the food back to Cosmo." He said before walking over to his Seedrian girlfriend with their food. Suddenly, a good looking white furred Mobian hedgehog with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a peach muzzle wearing a white dress shirt, black trousers, black shoes and white gloves entered the restaurant through the south entrance.

Manic, Bunnie and Sally were impressed by this good looking hedgehog entering the restaurant. "Whoa, don't you look handsome?" Manic remarked to the hedgehog.

The hedgehog proceeded to chuckle. "Thanks, I've heard it before. My name's Colby. Is Sonia here? I'm her new boyfriend." He asked after introducing himself to Manic and the others.

Manic smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll call her." He replied to Colby before walking over to Sonic's office, where Sonia was typing away on her cell phone while Sonic was asleep at his desk. "Sonia, Colby's here." The green hedgehog told his purple hedgehog sister.

Sonia looked up at Manic and smiled upon hearing that. "Oh, good! Give me a second!" She replied as she and Manic went back to the restaurant area. "Hi, Colby!" Sonia told her new boyfriend as she ran to the other side of the counter and hugged him.

Colby chuckled and hugged Sonia back. "It's nice to meet your family and co-workers, Sonia." The white hedgehog told his new girlfriend as he looked at Manic, Bunnie and Sally.

"Well, this is not all of them. One of them is currently in the kitchen and my other brother is asleep in his office." Sonia giggled a little bit. "Anyway, that green hedgehog is one of my brothers, Manic." She said, introducing Manic to Colby.

Manic smiled and waved. "Hi!" He kindly greeted Colby.

"This cyborg rabbit is my good friend and co-worker Bunnie." Sonia continued, introducing Bunnie.

"Hi, sugar." Bunnie kindly greeted Colby as well.

"And this brown chipmunk is my sister in-law, Sally. She's married to my other brother, Sonic." Sonia said as she introduced Sally as well.

"Hello, Colby. It's nice to meet you." Sally lightly smiled, showing her confidence and courage.

Colby smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's nice to meet all of you as well. Perhaps I could meet Sonic and your other co-workers later?" He asked Sonia.

Sonia smiled and nodded back. "Of course. Anyway, is there anything you'd like to order? We can make it for you." She told her boyfriend.

"Hmmmm...I could go for a Whopper, King Wings and a large Coca Cola, if you don't mind." Colby said as he placed his order and paid for the food.

Manic nodded and was about to print the receipt when Sonia stopped him. "No, Manic. I'll bring him the food once it's done." The purple hedgehog told her brother.

Manic nodded to his sister. "Okay then. Well, time to get back to work." He said as him, Bunnie and Sally went back into the kitchen to start working on Colby's order.

"Come on, let's have a seat and start talking about what we've been up to for the past few days." Sonia suggested to her boyfriend with a smile as they went to have a seat.


	40. Chapter 40: Hockey Heroes

Sally, Sonia and Bunnie were working all by themselves at the Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station today. Sonic, Manic and Ezekiel were off doing their own thing, but where? Who knows...

Sonia was sitting at the cash register while Sally and Bunnie were in the kitchen. As Sonia was tapping away on her phone, A Sceptile entered the restaurant through the south entrance before walking up to the counter. Sonia looked up and saw the Sceptile before putting her phone away, smiling at him.

"Welcome to Burger King, how may I help you today, sir?" Sonia asked the Sceptile.

"...Where are Sonic, Manic and Ezekiel?" Sceptile asked Sonia.

"The boys? Oh, they're taking the day off. Supposedly they were going out playing ice hockey." Sonia replied to the Sceptile.

"Ice hockey? Is there a place for playing that here in Lelystad?" Sceptile asked again, tilting his head.

Sonia shrugged. "I don't know, man. I don't care enough about sports to look it up."

Sceptile nodded. "Whatever. Could I get a Cheeseburger with King Fries with a side of barbecue sauce and a Fuze Tea?" He asked Sonia as he placed his order and paid for the food.

Sonia nodded and printed Sceptile's receipt, then handed it to the grass Pokemon. "Alright, here's your receipt. Come pick up the food when it's ready." She told Sceptile, who nodded and went to sit down on a stool as he began to wait for his food to be finished. Sonia went into the kitchen to help Sally and Bunnie make the order.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Manic and Ezekiel were at a local ice hockey rink, and together with Knuckles, they were playing a game of ice hockey against Vector, Espio, Charmy and Mighty. "Here I go!" Sonic grinned as he sped forward, through Espio and Mighty before sending the puck flying through Charmy's little legs and into the goal of the Chaotix.

"6-3!" Tails exclaimed as he was keeping the score.

"Alright, guys! We're going to win this!" Knuckles grinned.

"Definitely, yo!" Ezekiel added.

Manic chuckled. "It was a good idea to have this guy's day out. I haven't had this much fun with my fellow men in ages." The green hedgehog remarked.

Sonic chuckled as well. "Agreed. This is really fun, and we should do it more often." The cobalt blue hedgehog replied before he smacked the puck away from the goal. The guys kept playing until late at night, having the time of their lives with their ice hockey games.


	41. Update

I, Alexneushoorn, the author of the story himself was sitting at the Burger King restaurant at the Lelystad train station with Sonic, Sonia, Sally, Manic, Ezekiel and Bunnie. "Hello, dear readers. It's Alexneushoorn here, together with the Burger King gang, coming at you with an unfortunate message." I began to speak.

Manic nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Unfortunately, due to COVID-19 running rampant across the Netherlands and the rest of the world, our services here at Burger King have become very limited, and therefore, so has our menu." He continued.

"Due to COVID-19 we've been forced to take a lot of our items off the menu, and therefore, selection of products at the restaurant has been limited, and I don't like speaking for others, but Alexneushoorn doesn't feel very motivated to continue writing episodes of this story with such a limited menu of items." Sonic explained.

I nodded to Sonic in agreement. "Sonic is right. I don't feel very motivated to continue writing episodes of this story with such a limited menu of items, so I will be putting this story on hiatus until COVID-19 has ended its rampage across the world. I don't know when that will happen, so it's undecided as to when this story will return from hiatus." I explained.

"Yes. It's unfortunate that this has to happen, but it's no use to write episodes of this story if you don't have the motivation to do so." Sally explained.

"Definitely, yo. But don't feel in the dumps, because this pandemic'll blow over eventually, and then we'll be back in action with more epic adventures right here at the Lelystad train station Burger King restaurant." Ezekiel assured everyone.

"Indeed. We might be gone for a while, but we're gonna be back eventually. Until then, see ya later." Bunnie said as she waved to the viewers.

"So there you have it, folks. Just wanted to let you know that this story's gonna be put on hiatus for a while until the COVID-19 pandemic has blown over. But don't worry or feel bad, for I will still be active on Fanfiction with my various other stories that I have written so far or planning to write. So definitely be sure to read those to pass the time. And until next time, keep your distance, don't travel, only go outside when absolutely neccessary, wash your hands, all the advice that your governments have given you so far. Bye!" I finished as me and the Burger King wave to you, the readers.


End file.
